A Younger Flame
by DayDreamBelieverxox
Summary: When a strange girl comes into the life of Grubbs Grady, questions are raised and Dervish's past is dug up. Set between Slawter and blood beast. May contain spoilers.
1. Bashful in Boxers

**Authors Note:- First story, please be nice, hope you enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1: Bashful In Boxers**

"...Grubitsch... Grubitsch," a sharp voice growls at me. I can't see where it's coming from, I can't see anything. It sounds like it near, inches away. I thrash around with all my strength but my fists just flail helplessly, unable to make contact with my tormentor.

"Grubitsch... Grubitsch" my name is spat out in gasps of fury. I hate my name, only mum and my sister Gret called me it. I can feel the cold breath on the back of my neck. I'm shaking, wet with sweat all over. I wait for the slash of claws or the rip of teeth into my flesh, the shattering of my bones.

"GRUBITSCH!" It shrieks. I tremble with terror; this is it, Grubbs Grady's pathetic slaughter. Teeth wrap around my neck, my waist is grabbed by tentacles, and I feel tiny insects scramble for a bit of me. It bites.

My eyes snap open. I recognise the familiar ceiling above me. My bed sheets are soaked. My breathing is short and rapid. I turn my head slowly and look at the illuminated number on my alarm, 10:16am. Nightmares. I roll my eyes, nightmares are normal for any kid. And after what I've been through, they're to be expected. I unscramble myself from my covers and take a moment for the fear to drain from me and my breath to steady.

I take a deep breath in ... Mmmmm, Saturday morning scrambled eggs, I smile. I can smell the toast that Dervish must be doing. Dervish makes a mean scrambled eggs, best I've ever tasted. I get up hastily and think about changing ... Ha! Grubbs Grady needs no clothes. And so I proudly jog down the stairs in my boxers.

Dervish is in the kitchen, just as I expected, talking to himself. "Morning Dervish," I say as I walk in the room. He turns with a bowl of eggs in one hand and a whisk in the other. I catch his look of amusement.

"What? You've never found it funny when I've come down in my boxers before?" I smile back at him. "This is a routine Saturday morning Derv, or have I missed something?" I laugh.

"Nothing gets past you, ey Grubitsch!" he laughs back. I shudder as the name brings back memories of my previous nightmare. Dervish's laugh is echoed by a much more feminine one behind me. I turn and feel my cheeks burn.

"Well, when you offered me round for breakfast Dervish, I didn't expect to see such a treat as this!" Meera is leant against the wall smiling at me. "Those are nice Grubbs!" she winks. I groan in embarrassment and walk out with a mumbled growl at Dervish, "Thanks for the warning Dervish!"

I walk up to my room to put some clothes on, Dervish's howls of laughter echo behind me. Meera is one of Dervish's closest friends. She is also extremely attractive and is constantly flirting with men, like myself, just to annoy us. I reckon she wants a bit of the Grubster, who doesn't? I sling on some clothes and rejoin Dervish and Meera downstairs. The calling of scrambled eggs overrules any embarrassment.

Dervish has left a plate for me on the table, it appears he has left with Meera to his study. That suits me fine, I would rather enjoy my eggs in peace without their jibes and giggles. After wolfing down my second helping of scrambled eggs, I slouch on the sofa and flick the TV on. Bill-E should pop in soon, when ma and pa spleen let him out of their clutches.

I hear Meera come downstairs with Dervish and pop my head round the corner.

"Off Already?" I call surprised. She turns and smiles at me. I see Dervish rolling his eyes at me, behind her.

"I've got stuff to do Grubbs, however if your offering to strip off again I'll stay a bit longer," she laughs as I feel my cheeks burn for the second time that morning.

"You only get a show as good as that, once in a lifetime" I smile back and walk over.

"I best be off then," she turns to Dervish and hugs him. "I'll pop in again soon," she kisses him on the cheek.

"Yeah, anytime"

"You too Grubbs," she leans over and gives the Grubster a squeeze and smacker on the lips. Cue the blushing. Then turns and walks out the door, her blonde hair following behind her.

"You only get a show like that, once in a lifetime!" Dervish mimics me and laughs.

"Jealous are we?" I laugh. "Yeah anytime" I shoot right back at him in the most pathetic voice I could muster. I follow him into the living room and slump next to him on the sofa.

"Ah, Grubbs. Outa your league mate, outa your league."

" Nah, but she's definitely outa yours."

"That's what you think" Dervish replies then snaps his lips shut but it's too late. I knew it! I knew Derv and Meera had a past. Dervish and Meera sitting in a tree!

"Come on Dervish let's hear all" I slap him on the back, man to man.

"Me and Meera are just friends, always have been"

"You're a crap liar, always have been now spill." That is true. Dervish just can't lie, fullstop. "I knew something had gone on, who can be best friends with Meera Flame and never make a pass," I look at Dervish's receding hairline and guess that whatever went on would have gone on a while ago. How long had the two been friends? And why does Dervish not want to say? If I had been out with a girl like Meera, I would let the whole world know it.

I see Dervish frown as he thinks. Usually this frown means where in some kind of life-threatening demonic situation but I doubt Meera is a demon. I smile at the thought.

"What you smiling at?"

"Just thinking what it would be like if Meera was a demon." I reply simply.

"Strange Boy," Dervish gets up and heads for the kitchen. I follow right on his heels; he won't get past me that easily. When Dervish realises I'm right in tow and am not going to give up on this, he sighs and flicks the kettle on for some coffee. I sit down and cross my arms at the breakfast table, looking up expectantly at my Uncle.

"It was a long time ago, about fifteen years ago, just before you were born, I think. I'm not going into the details but Meera and I was together for about 5 years." I feel my jaw drop but Dervish doesn't register my reaction or pretends he doesn't and carries on regardless. I thought they had a fling perhaps but not a five year heavy thing... who knew. "What happened?" I ask trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Meera wanted kids and I refuse to. We tried to get around it but were unable," Dervish paused then muttered more quietly, "I refuse to put a child through that." I think the last bit was more to himself than me.

"I've always said that Grubbs, I vowed never to have children." He turned to pour out his coffee.

Us Grady's are cursed. Anytime when a Grady is going through his/her teenage years, they could turn to a hairy, beastly werewolf. There's no pattern to it, it just happens and when it does the parents face one of two options. Option number one: kill the child/werewolf. If you cannot do this alone then call in the lambs, (they'll do it for you). Option 2: Meet the demon master, Lord Loss, midway between earth and their demonic universe. One person must beat Lord Loss at his favourite game, chess, on three out of five boards and another has to fight his familiars (his favourite, most ghastly, bloodthirsty demons). If one fails then Lord Loss and his familiars get to slaughter all involved. If both win then the werewolf child is cured and let go with one of the people. The other just has to battle Lord Loss on his own turf for their life. (Ah, the odds are never good when dealing with demons).

I remember Gret, Mum and Dad, and change the subject to something a little brighter. "Where is Meera always dashing off to anyway?"

"Dunno, she has stuff to do I guess." Dervish turns and seems happy to enter into lighter topics.

"She got a man now then, kids?"

"Ha, nope," Dervish replies while rolling his eyes at me.

"What? I'm just asking" I reply innocently.

I hear someone knocking at the door, must be Bill-E. I go to answer it and Dervish heads upstairs. I feel that mine and Derv's Uncle/Nephew relationship has just improved, he's not normally so open and willing to discuss personal issues. Then I think back to me following him at his heels demanding to know more... perhaps not.

"You got owt to eat I'm starving." Bill-E first words as he walks right past. I smile, he gets more like me every day. "Sure, help yourself, you usually do. This place is as much mine as yours."

"Nah... More mine, I've been here longer," he smiles as he stuffs a chocolate spread sandwich into his mouth. "Want un?" he says spraying crumbs everywhere and swinging bread in my direction.

"No thanks mate, had double helpings of scrambled eggs this morning."

"Pfft, lucky bugger." I follow him through to the TV. Bill-E switches it on and starts to flick. Just another typical, normal weekend ... my favourite kind.


	2. Hider in the Woods

**Chapter 2: Hider in the Woods**

"Oi Grubbs, Bill-E is here get a move on, you lazy arse!" I run down the stairs two steps at a time and shout back, "Alright, stress anymore and you'll have no hair what-so-ever."

"That's alright I'll just snip some of yours when you turn into my wolfie pet." He replies deadly serious. Dervish has a very dry sense of humour. "I'll be home when you get back; I want to talk to you about something." My stomach drops and Dervish reads the expression. "It's nothing dreadful, don't stress yourself out, just come straight home after school."

"I always do," I smile and shut the door. As soon as the door closed Bill-E starts quizzing me. "What you think he wants to talk to you about?" Bill-E asks wide-eyed.

"He wants to know the about the Grubbs pulling power," I smile.

"Seriously, Grubbs. What if something really is up?" My smile fades. It was a bit odd.

"Dervish said it's nothing to get wound up about." I shrug it off.

"I think he just said that so you wouldn't worry about it all day." Bill-E watches my expression. I had thought of that but Bill-E doesn't need to worry. I smile easily and look back at him, "I doubt it."

"Alright then." He replies and seems reassured.

We got to school early after all. I start to walk over to Loch and Bill-E says he's off to the library. Bill-E does read a lot but I don't think that's why he goes every morning. Personally I think it's got something to do with Sarah King who practically lives in the library. I make a mental note to ask later.

"Hiya." Loch says as I walk over.

"Good weekend?" I ask.

"Mum and Dad dragged us camping for the weekend, said we need more family time together." Loch rolled his eyes. "Missed the wrestling cos of it."

"What a catastrophe!" I laugh. And the next thing I know I'm in a headlock. "Ger-oofff!" I shout when he starts to give me a nuggie.

"It'll be a catastrophe when I ground a dent into that thick skull of yours Grady," Loch laughs back. He releases me and I straighten up and try sort my ruffled hair. Loch usually makes me call him almighty before he lets go, I look around for the reason for this. Shannon is strolling over, smiling. Loch smiles at her, "Morning."

"Loch, Grubbs." She smiles brightly.

"Hey," I reply. Loch obviously has the hots for Shannon. He doesn't need to tell anyone. He's been out with her before ages ago, before my time and now he is going back for more. The bell rings and everyone waiting outside heads towards a metre wide door, well organised or what. Loch and I use our bulk to shove others out the way. A few small uns get squished but that's high school for you. You got to start somewhere. Loch makes a clearing for Shannon too by shouting at everyone around, "OI you, move!" Always such a gent.

The Morning passes in a flash as usual. It was nice weather throughout the day, hot and sunny. Me and my group of the greatest people in the school were messing under our standard shelter.

"Want one," I offer Charlie a sweet.

"No tah, I don't eat sweets or drink fizzy drinks. I figured it evens out for not brushing your teeth."

"That's disgusting!" Sharron says. I just laugh. "I bet you've had loads of fillings haven't you." That's probably Sharron's only flaw, she thinks she knows all.

"No, actually." He pauses thoughtfully and everyone turns to listen to what Sharron's outburst was about. "I never go to the dentists." I laugh harder as do us other boys.

"Why not? Cos you're scared of fillings that you probably need?" Sharron declares teasingly.

"I just don't like dentists. They're too imposing when they put their hands in your mouth. It's too close to your brain." He says casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"What brain Charlie?" Loch says, rapping him on the head, everyone laughs. You can never be truly mean to Charlie; he's too nice, one of a kind.

After my final lesson of the day, Mr Mauve's boring English class, I stood outside waiting for Bill-E in the usual place by the gate. I haven't forgotten what Dervish said that morning and I had that funny feeling inside my stomach, this wasn't good. I see Bill-E walking over looking at his feet.

"What's up?" I ask

"Grubbs... is it okay if I don't walk today, I got this thing I gotta do."

"Blow me off then Spleen!" I reply angrily. He looks up from his feet with a worried look on his face. I smile at him. "Just messing, Bill-E".

"Jerk." Bill-E replies with a smile.

"Why what are you doing?" I ask.

"Sarah asked me to study with her." I can see Bill-E is thrilled but trying not to show it, playing it cool.

"Is this the Sarah you go to the library every morning for?" Yes Grubbs knows all.

"Err... kinda ."

"Bill-E and Sarah sitting in the library, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shhhhhh, shut it Grubbs. Someone will hear," but he's smiling.

"Alright see you later."

"Tell me what Dervish says in the morning."

"Will do." I wave him off and set off out of school. Maybe I'll see Loch on the way and walk with him.

I wonder what Dervish wants to tell me. I could just be stressing over nothing, probably am but... then again, maybe not. Life is getting back to normal and I'm happy, so is Dervish. Perhaps he's going to tell me that he and Meera are back together or he has a secret love life somewhere. Ha! I decide to take a shortcut through the woods instead of circling round Carcery Vale like I usually do with Bill-E.

I was about another ten minutes from home. I froze. I felt a weird sensation tickling my nerves, one that I hadn't felt in a long time. I inhaled deeply and my fingers twitched. The air was charged with magic. I searched for the source but I couldn't find it. I can feel my heart rate pick up. My stomach twists and adrenalin surges through me. Not here, oh please not here, not on a bright sunny day like today. It's not supposed to be possible! I am supposed to be protected here.

I scan the woods surrounding me, up, down, left, right, but I can't see anything. I feel myself tapping into the magic unwillingly, acting without thinking and send out a signal of it to search around me. I find two pulses, one human running towards me yet still far away, and there is also something not-so-human standing close; too close. I make a ball of raw power inside my chest and wait. I feel the vibrations of the blast before I see it. I turn my ball of power to a shield and throw it around myself. The blast hits me from behind but bounces off my shield. I turn in time to take in my hunter's appearance. It stands on two feet like a human but it's spine is arched and sticking out of its dark red flesh. Its face is like a bug but below his antennae are three sets of mouths with dagger teeth. It throws itself into me and I feel something slash my stomach. I scream in agony but use magic to numb it. I spit in its face then turn my spit to acid. It backs off me with a high pitched screech. I see the sharp spikes on the demons stomach that had cut me.

I use magic to try and heal myself but the demon is quicker. It launches itself from its hind legs at me again; I duck and grab its antennae, then shoot magic down them and turn it to fire. The demon screeches again, I feel my ears drums explode. I let out a scream but I can't hear it, I'm deaf! The demon turns towards me, eyes filled with hate and fury. It spits at me and it hits me in the face. I stumble backwards blinded, waiting for it to burn my skin but it doesn't. I wipe it off on my sleeve then ball up a blast in my left hand. I look straight at the demon and aim for its chest.

Then I feel the effects of the spit. My strength drains and my eyesight blurs. I see the demon shriek of glee when I stumble backwards. I try and fight it with magic but magic fights back. I feel my muscles cut out and I hit the ground hard. I feel the demons hand grabbing the back of my shirt and begin to drag me. It's going to take me to its world and torture me then tear me limb from limb.

Despite the drowsiness fear jumps down my throat. Through my blurred vision, I spot the window we are heading for. It's closing, there is little magic left in the air. The demon drags me closer, closer, what will Dervish think? Will he find the remains of my feeble fight? My blood smeared along the floor concluding to him that I have been dragged off to be butchered at some demonic place. Bill-E flashes in my memory, I'm glad he went to the library. I couldn't even save my pathetic self, never mind my half brother. We're metres away now, I savour my last few seconds on this Earth, I know the pain I feel now will not compare to what is to come.

I see a flash of blonde and hope strikes my chest. Meera! The ground shakes beneath me and water burst through lifting the demon miles into the air; it releases me in shock. I search around for magic in the air and use the little I find to repair my ears. I still can't move or see clearly but I can hear.

"Grubbs, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Meera's voice sounds softer than usual and a lot more appealing. I try and squint at her but that doesn't help. I can't find hardly any magic to right my eyesight. Meera must be more powerful than I thought to have blasted the water like that. I hear the demon getting up, shrieking in anger. Meera's hand flies up in response and the Demon starts gurgling. I manage to turn my head and look at the beast but I don't understand. It's spurting out water like its drowning, coughing and spluttering. It is drowning, from the inside and Meera is causing this?! The window is about to close any second now, I turn to Meera amazed and see water shooting from her upturned palm. It hits the demon in the chest, propelling it back through the window just as it closed. I try to call out to her but fail. No-one can just make matter appear like that from them. The amount of magic it would take to do that is unbelievable, it would kill anyone dumb enough to try and there was defiantly not enough to do that in the air.

I hear someone else coming through the bushes. Meera turns and starts to run in the opposite direction; she disappears through the trees. I fear another demon is coming but it was a boy who appeared. I feel my senses slipping away but recognise his voice. It's Bill-E.

"Grubbs?... Grubbs!" I hear him gasp in horror. I must look a state, covered in Blood and green spit, scratched, cut and half unconscious on the floor. I feel him kneeling down beside me. I can't open my eyes; I think the back of my head is bleeding as the floor under me is wet and sticky.

"It's going to be alright Grubbs, Ill ring Dervish, It's going to be okay, don't...."

I black out.


	3. Patchy Protection

**Chapter 3: Patchy Protection**

..."And you're sure, there was no one else?" Dervish stressed.

"No, just me and Grubbs. I was walking here to talk to Grubbs and I saw him lying there." Bill-E sounds stressed too and a little annoyed, I wonder how many times Dervish has asked and how long I have been out.

"I'm so stupid I knew it wasn't safe, I should have watched him." Dervish starts off again.

"Dervish how could you possibly know..." I hear Meera's voice. It was definitely different before.

"I should have tried Meera," Dervish cuts her off angrily. He's not angry at her, more himself.

"I just nearly died and now I wake up to arguing." I try and smile but it turns to a grimace. My voice is faint and shaky. My head feels heavy on my neck, and my sides ache. I open my eyes slowly and blink until my sight becomes clear. I gaze around at my surroundings. We are in the cellar. It looks the same as usual except the bed I'm laying in and a couple of seats around my bed.

"Grubbs!" I hear three sighs of relief; it's nice to know that people care about you... especially when you nearly got dragged off and... Well it doesn't even bear thinking about.

"Meera, thank you. I never knew you were that powerful and, heck ill say it, amazing! How did you do that! Why did you run off? How did..." My voice grew stronger as I talked.

"Grubbs? I think you're a little concussed sweetie." She cuts me off. I start to sit up but a twang of pain squeezes my insides. I gasp aloud and swear.

"Easy now Grubbs," Dervish's hand holds me back into my pillow. Dervish looks at Meera, I can't see his expression but when he looks back, worry is written all over his face. "I want you to tell me everything you can remember, whatever it is."

"Well..." I started my thrilling tale, a little confused as to why Meera hadn't told them. "I was walking home and I decided to get home quicker and went through the woods because I wanted to know what you had to say." I cleared my throat. Dervish didn't elaborate he just waited for me to carry on. "And erm, I felt magic in the air like a window had been opened." I groaned at the memory. "I thought we were safe here Dervish?" I ask. I can't help the accusation slip into my voice.

"I'll explain that later, go on." Dervish said half-impatiently. I thought it was rather rude but I carried on anyway. "And then this demon attacks. I fight it off but it spits green shit in my face. At first it does nothing but then I got drowsy and I couldn't move. I collapsed and I tried magic but that failed so the demon dragged me towards the window."

"It didn't just rip you apart and devour you?" Dervish asks more to himself and rubs his chin in thought.

"Evidently not but I guess it just wanted to torture me more and stuff..." I trail off.

"Demons aren't like that; they kill what they can whenever they can. Their minds think only of now, not what happens later, unless they are like Lord Loss or perhaps under orders" Dervish answers wonderingly.

"What happened then Grubbs?" Bill-E asks in wonder at my story. "How did you escape?" I look up at Meera but she just gazes back at me blankly.

"I didn't escape, I was a goner. Meera saved me." Dervish gives me a funny look and so does Billy-E. I turn to Meera as do Dervish and Bill-E.

"I came when you called me Dervish, I... don't understand." Meera stares at me oddly.

"Are you sure you saw Meera?" Dervish asks. I think back, "I thought it was. My vision was blurred but I could make out someone with blood hair and they looked similar." Now I think harder about it, the girl who saved me was smaller than Meera. "Actually, she was smaller and her hair longer than yours, it was all the way down her back. She knew my name though and she sounded very similar, maybe a bit softer but..." I break off confused.

"What happened then?" Dervish asked. "What did this girl do?"

"It was amazing," I heard the excitement grow in my voice. "There was hardly any magic in the air but this girl blasted the demon miles into the air with water. It let me go but came down and then she..." I stop and frown. "Well she drowned it from the inside." I looked up at Dervish. He just looked back at me puzzled. I continued with my grand finale. "Then, the window was about to close and water shoots from her palm without using any spells and throws the demon through."

"That's impossible." Dervish says. Meera has gone white but Bill-E just seems excited.

"That's what I thought; no one is powerful enough for that!"

"Are you sure Grubbs?"

"Positive."

"Coolio!" Bill-E enthuses.

"Dervish I have to go, I got this thing that I promised I'd go to, sorry Grubbs." Meera gets up and starts walking out. She's shaking and looks like she is going to be sick.

"What thing Meera?" Dervish asks too politely with a hint of suspicion.

"Erm an opera, my friend has non-returnable tickets that I wanted her to get. Ill pop in tomorrow bye" And with that she was gone.

"Meera doesn't strike me as the opera kind," I asked aloud to myself.

"She's not." Dervish said and I caught a look of mistrust in the corner of his eye. I frown at him in confusion, Dervish notes my reaction then quizzes me some more.

We go on for what seems like hours. I describe the demon, draw it, the girl, attempt to draw her and about the other pulse running towards me in the woods. We go over and over and over every single tiny detail until Dervish is finally happy that he has the full story. Bill-E went home to Ma and Pa Spleen after Dervish had interrogated him too, which was a shame as I wanted to ask him about his library date with Sarah. Dervish went upstairs to make some calls and then came back to my hospitalised cellar and slouched in the chair beside me; now it was his turn to answer some questions.

"What's going on Dervish? How did that demon get through?" I'm exhausted but I feel if I don't ask now, I'll never know. Dervish looks up at me and sighs. His voice is strained when he finally answers.

"A magician cast protective spells around Carcery Vale. When he dies, the spells die with him. However he isn't dead and the spells are still there but something is changing them."

"What do you mean, changing them?"

"The spells make a dome shield around Carcery Vale; everything within the dome is heavily protected. Nothing can get in and if it does, highly unlikely, then alarms are sent off. However something, we have no idea what, is making pockets in the protection like small holes, silencing alarms as they do so. In these holes demons can get through with the use of a host or a demon master. It has been happening for about a week."

"If it isn't setting off alarms then how do you know about it?" Dervish smiles and goes over to his locked cupboard at the other side of the room. He brings back what I can only describe as a crystal ball that has gold smoke swirling in it. I laugh as he presents it to me with a pleased look on his face. My insides tense with pain as I laugh and I end up crying out and clutching the bandages. Dervish laughs back at me, "That'll teach you." He hands me the ball and I hold it sceptically.

"A crystal ball, you gotta admit its a little, well erm, gay." I emphasize the last word. Dervish ignores the remark completely.

"This 'gay' crystal ball tells me that there is magic near and it can tell me the location. The smoke is gold but when a window opens or a hole appears in the dome it turns purple."

"Where you get it?"

"The magician who cast these protective spells won it playing chess with Lord Loss." Dervish chuckled. "He gave it to me as a Christmas present."

"So if it shows the location then is there a pattern to the places the holes appear?"

"Not as far as I can tell, they are completely random. Anyway Meera and I have been keeping an eye out but this is the first time a demon has crossed."

"Why hasn't one crossed sooner?"

"I don't think they realised they could. I don't think it is the demons causing the holes. It is something on our side, in Carcery Vale. However it is clear now that they know and I think Lord Loss sent that demon to take you back to him. He would have got you himself but he is cautious about the holes as he isn't sure why either." I shuddered. That was nearly my fate.

"Who do you reckon the girl is?" I ask the question that I really want answered.

"Not a clue."

"You have no idea!"

"From what you described she sounds like a very powerful, unique human, who knows who you are."

"Really Sherlock? Should we be scared of her?"

"Are you?"

"No." That is true, I'm just curious about her.

"Then probably not." And with that Dervish gets up and heads towards the door. "Get some rest Grubbs."

I'm a little nervous that Lord Loss might just pop in and visit me if a hole appears and I doubt I'll rest at all but I'm exhausted and just drop into a deep sleep, filled with demons, green spit, water and a mysterious girl, as soon as I close my eyes.


	4. Slippery Sightings

**Chapter 4: Slippery Sightings**

Dervish says I have a cracked skull, a few cuts and bruises and a major cut across my stomach. We are in the cellar as it is even more protected, Dervish hopes, and he has a few healing books in there. Apparently Dervish can open tiny windows in this room, they aren't visible and you cannot fit through them, demon or human, but they let enough magic through for me to gradually heal myself. I estimated this will take a couple of days.

Bill-E has informed school that I have food poisoning and Dervish backed this story up. The crystal ball remains on the table by my bed but the smoke has never turned purple. Dervish said this was unusual as it normally happens three or four times a day. Meera also pops in everyday to see me, proof that she certainly cares, wink. However I have to admit that her visits are short; as soon as I bring up Misty she leaves. (Misty is the name we have given to the mysterious girl I owe my life to). Dervish says she just freaked out about it all, well that's what Meera told him, I however think different. There is something not quite right.

Bill-E came by after school to come visit me for the first time since he found me half-dead. Ma and Pa Spleen said he wasn't allowed as I would make him ill too, they think he is going to a booster math class. Ha!

"You're not missing much at school," Bill-E sighs as he sits on the seat next to mine. So far I have missed three days.

"Dervish walks me home now and when he doesn't Meera does," Bill-E smiles.

"Hey, hands off, Meera is all over the Grubbster!" We both start laughing.

"Anyway, you got Sarah right?"

"It's not like that we are just friends."

"Whatever how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date," he blushes.

"Oh, then this room just got hotter and caused your cheeks to burn." I tap into the magic and make the air around him go cold.

"Quit it or I'll turn you into a frog" he shivers pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"You couldn't do that if you tried," I laugh but let the temperature get back to normal.

"You're right, it's already too late!" Bill-E laughs back. "And if you must know, Sarah had to leave early for a flute practice. I'm meeting with her on Saturday.

"Where?"

"School library."

School is open at weekends... who knew? "Cool." I reply. I'm coming back to school tomorrow. I feel completely healthy." That isn't a lie, I do feel better. I'll be sleeping in my own room tonight and not in the cellar. Missing school is good the first day but it does get kind of boring.

"You don't look healthy. I can still see bruises on your face and that cut hasn't gone on your neck."

"I'm working on the minor things now, another hour or so and I'll be good."

Bill-E brought me some chocolate and we ate it watching the small TV brought down by Dervish. He didn't stay long; it would have been suspicious if a booster math class had gone on past five. I decided to get an early night, Meera said I should. She came round right after Bill-E, unlucky for him. She is back to her usual self, hugs and kisses galore. I think perhaps Dervish was right, maybe she was just a little freaked out. After beans on toast, a bubble bath and a hot drink, I go to bed in my usual room. I may look like a big hunk of meat but I've got to admit I'm all soft on the inside. So, Meera is back to the norm, I'll be back to school tomorrow, no more holes in the protection, no more Misty; all back to normal... or just the calm before the storm?

***

"Oi, Grubbs! Bill-E is here, get a move on, you lazy a..." Dervish spots me coming downstairs. "Oh you're ready, good."

"What've I told you about stressing, Derv," I pat his balding head on my way past. I'm taller and larger than him now. However Dervish's appearance is misleading, when he got back from facing Lord Loss I experienced a few of his kicks and punches trying to awake him from his nightmares. And there is some power behind em!

"You and Bill-E walk home together, go through Carcery Vale, no shortcuts. Me and Meera are off out, don't wait up for me Grubbs."

"Oooooo, where you off? Somewhere special?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to this wonderful place, its outa this world." Dervish looks at my excitedly and I felt shock seeping into my system again... Meera and Dervish?

"Where?" my eyes are huge with wonder, no exaggeration.

"We are off to the demon universe to find the magician who cast the protection spells." Dervish roared with laughter, clutching his sides and supporting himself against the wall. "The looks on your faces, honestly, Meera and I are just friends."

"Oh mature! I hope a demon feasts on your guts." I walk past him.

"And I hope you grow fangs and fur... it is nearing a full moon." Dervish replies seriously. I laugh and shut the door. Bill-E is gazing at me looking a little unsure. He shakes his head and walks off, "You two have problems."

The morning consisted of English and science. English was as boring as ever. Science was good. Charlie exploded a test tube and ruined Loch's experiment too. Good times. Our teacher Mr Shar is apparently gorgeous according to Shannon and her giggling friends. Science is worth going to just to see Loch go red every time Shannon speaks to him, "_Yes Sir, right away Sir, Can you help me please Sir?_" Classic. Loch's groans his usual moans about Mr Shah on our way out to break.

"The guys a creep, who wants a job where you just dissect frog's guts."

"I thought you loved those lessons," I tease.

"I will sit on your head in a minute Grady."

"Now there is a threat." I laugh and duck under his grab. "_Please Sir, will you tutor me privately_?" I plead in Shannon's high-pitched voice, to everyone's amusement, even Loch smiles. We head over towards the shelter, past the school gate. There is a girl standing to the left outside, my eyes glaze over her at first but then I spot her eyes looking directly into mine. I stop and look at her more carefully. She realises I'm staring back and turns away. I wonder why she isn't in school. I watch her walk away, her long sleek blonde hair trails down her back. I note my heart rate increase, she was a very attractive, can you blame me? Her eyes were pretty too, a dark hazel colour... then it hit me!

Misty!

"WAIT!" I roar and sprint towards the gate. I hear a dumb-founded Charlie behind me, "Grubbbss?"She turns and sees me running. For a second she looks like she's considering something but then shakes her head and runs off. I sprint through the school gate like a maniac. Bill-E passes me going the opposite direction; I don't stop to explain as he reaches out with a puzzled look. Misty runs round the next corner and I sprint after her. I reach the corner and see her running straight down the road. She's wearing jeans and converse and a floral print top, I try and commit her to memory as I run. She's fast but I'm faster. I'm gaining a foot with every stride.

"I just wanna talk to you!" I shout, "Stop! Please, I... I... I need to ask you some stuff, HEY WAIT!"

She glances back and I spot panic in her eyes when she realises I'm getting nearer. "I won't hurt you, please, I'm a friend!" I push my feet into the road harder and reach out, she's merely metres away. I grab her wrist and she struggles and tugs free. A gold chain breaks off in my grip. She runs again and I follow. Her hand flies down to my feet and I lose my grip. I fly into the ground hard with a grunt. The road is cold under my hands, I look down and realise she has turned it to ice! All I am capable of doing is gawping at it and after her. I don't bother making chase, my knee hurts already and it's pointless if she can do that every time I come close.

I look at the small gold chain in my hand. It's a bracelet with her name written in gold letters. **'MARIANA'**. "Mariana," I whisper and smile. I walked back to school in a world of my own, repeating her name over and over. Mariana saved my life, beautiful Mariana.

Mr Shah (ironic much) is stood at the gate gazing at me with a sour expression.

"What was that about Grubbs?"

"Erm, I thought I saw my cousin Sir... I thought wrong."

"And you needed to ask her _some stuff_ right Grady?" he eyebrow raised me.

"Yeah." I didn't explain further.

"And you had to run off school grounds, it couldn't wait." His eyebrows raised even higher. If they went any higher they would get mixed with his hairline.

"Not really." Even I thought my reply, in fact entire excuse, was sketchy.

"Planner." Not a question, an order. I watch as he writes in the 'naughty section'. There isn't much room left for him to write. Yet he manages to squeeze in the words: Of school grounds-detention, down the left hand-side. He snaps it shut and returns it, "It won't happen again right Grady?"

"No Sir."

I walk off and head for next lesson, breaks over. Bill-E runs over. "Later." I tell him. I'm still pissed at Mr Shah and so I spend IT bitching about him with Loch and feel much better afterwards. I tell Loch and the others the same story as I told Mr Shah, they're not fussed.

Lunch arrives and I go to Mr Shah's class to serve my detention, joy! The rest of the day drools on just as exciting as the seventy five lines I wrote about staying on school grounds. I meet Bill-E at the gate and we head off at a quick place. When we are out of ear-shot of anyone else I tell him about Mariana. He stays quiet until I'm finished, eyes fixed on her bracelet.

"So you're sure it's the girl who saved your life?"

"Positive." I reply.

"Only, it's just... you were half- unconscious, how could you be sure?"

"Why else would she run?" Bill-E looks at me sceptically and shrugs. We rush in to tell Dervish and then remember that he is out with Meera. I wonder when he'll get back and don't much fancy being home alone, especially on a Friday night.

"Sleepover?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good."

A movie, popcorn, late night, what could go wrong?

Please Review

* * *


	5. Suspicious Tensions

_AN: thanks for reading my story first of all! Secondly, this chapter is not for the faint-hearted ;) Thirdly hope you like it and Lastly, I am open to any feedback, please review :D Thankyou xox_

**Chapter 5: Suspicious Tensions**

"So, girls then Grubbs, who are you into?"

I want to say Mariana but that's crazy, I barley know her. I shrug it off as just admiration because she saved my life but that face, pale as a new sheet of paper, creeps into the back of my head. I imagine her long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, slender and toned figure hidden beneath jeans and a top, and delicate hands that hold so much power. Her soft, kind voice that had called my name in concern...

"Err, Earth to Grubbs... calling in Grubbs, anybody home." I open my eyes and see Bill-E sitting up in his sleeping bag.

"Sorry mate, I was just thinking about..." I trail off.

"About Mariana, right? That's all you've done tonight, even when we watched people's heads being soared off, you're thinking of her."

"Sorry, I just can't get her outa my head, it's too weird."

"What's weird is that you have gone all zombie on me. You like her don't you."

"She saved my life Bill-E, in case you've forgotten. If it wasn't for her I would still be being tortured!" I heard the growl in my voice and felt it in my throat, anger began to seep through my veins. How could Bill-E not care?

"I'm off to sleep elsewhere, your no fun since that girl came into the picture and you've never even properly met her!" Bill-E spat. I realised I'd really upset my half-brother and felt guilt strike hard in the pit of my stomach, replacing the anger. I searched for the right words to apologise to him and condone me behaving like an arsehole but Bill-E was already opening the door and walking out. Then it crashed into me, magic, hot and strong wave after wave!

Bill-E carried on walking oblivious to everything. I was out of bed in a second and rushing after him. I ran out onto the corridor and thundered into the back of him. He'd froze, eyes fixed on something ahead, I peered around him.

The sight I saw made me feel sick. A child's body lay broken on the carpet ahead. Its legs were missing and its face was being feasted on by small demonic spiders, they had eaten the eyes and were making their way into the child's brain. A demon spread over the child's stomach, gouging out the guts with its legs, blood surrounded the carpet around the small dead child. The demon looked like a giant spider but its body was huge and it had teeth as well as fangs. It seemed unaware of its two onlookers.

Bill-E began to shake in front of me, a whimper escaped his lips. I put my hand over his mouth he struggled at first and I breathed in his ear, "Sshh, it's just me, Dervish's Study." Bill-E obeyed and crept back up the corridor away from the spider and its meal, into Dervish's study. I undid the protective spells with ease and the replaced them when we were inside. I added some of my own too and bolted the door with magic. Bill-E sat on the floor his face plastered with sweat and his eyes swimming in horror.

"How?" his voice was shaky and faint.

"The holes I think." I close my eyes and scan the house with magic. A window is open in the cellar and there are four demons in total. The one in the corridor, two in the kitchen and one on the stairs.

"I mean, how is that child here?" Bill-E threw up at the memory.

"I don't know, but..." I stop as I feel two more presences come through the window, I concentrate... they're human. Dervish and Meera.

"What?! Grubbs! What is it, how many?!" Bill-E is in hysterics, shaking all over.

"Four demons, and I think Dervish and Meera are here." I tell him worriedly.

"Where?"

"Cellar, as are all the other demons now."

"We have to help them." Bill-E confirms what I already know.

I undo my spells and grab an axe, and sword off the wall. Bill-E does the same and takes a dagger and spear. We head downstairs quietly but quickly towards the cellar. I constantly scan for demons around us but no more have come through the window. Dervish's wine collection is a mess of glass and red liquid on the floor. I spot one of the child's legs to the left, so does Bill-E and he vomits again. I spot a demon ahead, it has the body of a bear but its skin is hard and scaly, it has a hug mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Pass me the spear," I hold out my hand and Bill-E passes it to me. I pick up a ball of Bill-E's vomit and turn it to acid. I throw it at the demons back. It roars in pain and turns with blazing eyes. Bill-E backs away but I stand my ground. The bear runs at me, mouth wide open, ready to tear my flesh. I charge the spear with magic and throw it with unbelievable force at the demon. It see's the spear but it is too late. It pierces the demons head and goes right through its entire body. The bear writhes on the floor; I'm on it in a flash, ripping its head off with magic. I ask Bill-E for the other weapons, he hands them to me silently, keeping his eyes fixed on the bear's corpse and its blue blood.

I go into the cellar. Meera is battling with a snake shaped demon with two abnormally large fangs. She is wrapped in its coils wrestling with its head. Dervish seems to be coping better with his lobster shaped demon. The spider lays in pieces all over the floor. I swing the sword at the snake and slice into a coil. It screeches and turns its head towards me. It strikes at my left leg, just misses as I leap out of the way.

"Grubbs!" Meera cries happily. "It's about time."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my damsel in distress." I laugh back, glad to see they are both okay. The snake strikes at me again but I dance out of the way.

"Damsel in distress! I don't think so!" Meera balls up a blast of magic and explodes it around herself. The snake is thrown off with a fierce hiss. She leaps into the air and sticks her hand down the snakes' mouth, blasting magic down its throat and also ripping out parts of the demon as he takes her hands out. The demon's yellow eyes bulge then erupt into flame as Meera channels fire into them. She leaps down and I catch her as the snake bubbles away to a light green puddle. The lobster shaped demon realises its odds and crawls towards the closing window. Bill-E appears in the doorway and chucks an axe in the direction of it. The axe cuts through one of the demons legs and it screeches and turns, glaring at him. Dervish straightens up to take it on but the lobster carries on through the window.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Bill-E shouts as the window snaps shut. Then the four of us burst into roars of laughter. We carry on until our sides are aching and tears are rolling down our faces. After an event like that laughing is all one can do.

I reflect on my sanity after our outbursts of laughter, as we walk upstairs in silence. I come to the conclusion that I would be crazy not to be crazy after what I have seen. We all go to clean up ourselves and Dervish uses some spells to clean up the remains of demons and their blood and guts. He also collects the body of the small child and its two legs. The place looks the same as always when he is finished. We all gather in the living room with hot chocolate and digestives, sitting in silence. Dervish looks at me then Bill-E with his soft eyes and apologetic expression. He breaks the silence first.

"I'm sorry for leading the demons back here, I put two in grave danger, I didn't think."

"You opened that window?!" I cry unable to believe it.

"Grubbs listen, Meera and I were being chased by demons and Kernel asked where we wanted to go and I didn't think, I just told him my address."

"Who's Kernel?"

"Some guy with a talent that goes around with the magician I told you about. He can open windows quickly." Dervish explained.

"So you found the magician then? What did he say about..." I was about to say Mariana, "... about the holes?"

"Hasn't a clue. He thinks its Misty because she has this powerful talent and its ripping the holes in his protection." Dervish looks at me seriously.

"I think that's bullshit." Meera speaks up for the first time and is glaring at Dervish. I've never heard Meera angry before. She's always been so collective, even when battling blood-thirsty beasts.

"How? It sounds reasonable to me," Bill-E challenges her. She glares at him.

"Since when have you been such an expert?"Meera shouts at him. Bill-E goes quiet. She turned on Dervish, her blonde hair whipping round. "What makes your sacred magician right? That girl is probably a normal kid trying to fit in, how could you tell him Dervish? You saw the way the he looked when you mentioned her! And the way he talked about her, like she was an item to collect, she'll end up like Nadia or Kernel, just like I warned you! It's his spells that have probably gone wrong, and he is ashamed and blames it on this girl."

"Oh because a normal kid is exactly what she is!" Dervish raised he voice in return, "Most normal kids can shoot water from their palm with little effort. And my sacred magician is only trying to, well let me think, save the world! She could be an enemy for all you know!"

"Oh yeah, it's not like she saved Grubb's life or have you forgotten?" Meera spat furiously.

"How could I forget carrying his half mauled body from the forest, why are you so bothered about protecting her, you don't know her!".

Meera hesitates for a second then fumes, "I know she's a child but what would you know about protecting a child!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dervish says back, I decide to intervene before this gets really nasty.

"Mariana is her name." Meera goes white and her eyes bulge. Dervish also looks at me curiously and forgets his current worries with Meera, just as I intended.

"How do you know that, Grubbs?" Her voice is a lot quieter and quivering slightly.

"I saw her outside the school gate, she was watching me. When she saw me looking she ran and I chased her. I caught up with her but she turned the ground to ice and I slipped."

"And she just told you here name?" Meera's breathing quickened.

"Not exactly. I grabbed her wrist and this chain broke off." I held out the gold chain. Dervish eyes glinted excitedly, he had an idea.

"There's still enough magic in the air for us to trace it back! Give it here, Grubbs!" I go to hand it over but as I pass it, it flares heat and I drop it with a yelp. We watch as it burns to ash on the carpet. We look at Meera who is muttering a spell. Dervish looks like he is going to burst; his grey hairs are standing on end! He looks at her and surprisingly calmly says, "I don't know what's got into you Meera," and exits the room to head upstairs. Meera bursts into tears and I stay to comfort her, Bill-E walks out silently, probably still shocked at Meera's outburst at him.

"I don't know what's got into me Grubbs, I just feel for that girl, she saved your life, surely you want to protect her too."

"From the magician? And who's Nadia?"

"Nadia was a disciple who went with the magician. He treated her awful; she sacrificed herself because she was so sick of it. She had a gift too, she could see the future. Kernel can open windows to any place really quickly and he is used too. I didn't want that for Mariana."

"She might not have wanted to go with him, he couldn't have forced her."

"She has no idea, she wants to go on adventures and explore, and she's just a child, naive to it."

"How do you know that?"

"All kids are. If you could go back in time, would you go back to your house that night your parents and sister were killed? Or would you stay where you were safe and naive?" It's a question I ask myself a lot but don't quite have an answer for. She understands my silence. I don't want to bring Meera's magician seeking back up but I'm still unsure what happened and feel the need to understand everything that may have something to do with Mariana.

"So what did you and Dervish do in the demonata realm?"

"We found him eventually and Dervish told him about Mariana and his protection failing. He was very interested and is going to look into it, probably take Mariana when he finds her. But our meeting was cut short as we had to stop some demons that were let lose in a nursery. That's where the spider got that little girl from. Anyway Grubbs I have to go, I have stuff to do."

"It's one in the morning, take a room and stay the night."

"No, I've upset Dervish enough for one night." And with that she walked out.

I'm exhausted and head back to my room. I'm pleased to see Bill-E is asleep in the same room; meaning our previous disagreement was out of the way. That's a good thing about guys compared to girls: no grudges. Despite Meera's reasons, there is something she isn't telling us, and I will find out what. Inspector Grady is on the case! I roll over and smile, but it vanishes quickly as I realise that Grubbs Grady is back in the mud, dealing with the horrors of the night yet again.


	6. Dodgy Dreams

**Chapter 6: Dodgy Dreams**

Its 11:30pm and I'm back staring at that familiar bedroom ceiling. The house is still filled with traces of magic. Dervish hasn't noticed but I know they're here, the supply is thinning all the time but it's still here. It's been three days since Meera and Dervish's return and argument. I haven't seen Meera at all and Dervish has been in his study with that bloody crystal ball, so I've hardly seen him either. The holes have been occurring more often now and Lord Loss is making full use of them. Dervish says he has called in friends to help and they are preventing most crossings in Carcery Vale but I know it's only a matter of time before Lord Loss plucks up the courage to visit us in person.

I tap into the magic in the air and use it to send myself to sleep. A beautiful image of Mariana's face looms in my head. A scene unravels and she is stood under a tree next to a road. I look around. We are on a street with houses on either side, rather big and spaced out but still have a cosy feeling. I turn to her and study her closely. Her large dark hazel eyes; the oranges, yellows and reds from the falling autumn leaves are reflected in her glossy gaze. Her long blonde hair encases her pale face. Her lips stand out against her skin; she's smiling slightly at me. She walks towards me, leaves crunching under her feet, and holds out her hand in greeting.

"I think we should be properly introduced, don't you think?" her soft voice has a playful touch to it. I shake her hand softly, careful not to crush it. I note that her nails are short and bitten, like mine. "Grubbs." I smile at her.

"Ana" She replies.

"Not Mariana?" I ask.

"Not Grubitsch?" She replies and drops my hand. "Walk with me Grubbs." I do.

"You don't like your name then? I think it's pretty myself." I feel my cheeks burn, is that possible in a dream?

"Thank you. I don't dislike it; Ana is just easier to say." I don't know whether she's noticed me blushing, I hope not. "Where are we walking to?" I ask as she turns down another street that looks almost identical to the last.

"You see that pale house there on the left?" She points one of the houses halfway down. "That's my house, well mine and mums." We draw closer to the house, I realise that this one is prettier than the rest, flowers surround every bit of soil and every bush is blooming brightly. I wonder why they haven't dropped their leaves in autumn like the rest of the plants on the street. She reads my expression and follows my gaze.

"Magic!" her eyes glint with mischief. "I did it myself, what you think?"

"Erm very nice" I reply, kind of dumbly. I've never been one for words and I can't dream that big. She laughs and opens her front door, I follow her inside.

The walls are white and the floor a light wood, the whole house has a bright and airy feel to it. On the walls are pictures of old bikes and I notice a leather jacket and black trousers on a hanger. Ana answers the question in my head. "My mum has a bike; she's into all the fast/adrenaline stuff." "I thought they might be your dads," I reply.

"And whys that?" she replied raising her eyebrows. She sighed when I gave her the 'you're a girl look'. I'm not sexist; it is just a guy thing.

"Grubbs, I saved your ass like week, I think we can safely say that girls can do anything you boys do but just with less mess."

"Yeah about that..." I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't mention it."

I follow her through to the living room. This room is carpeted and the walls are a dark coffee colour. There are four worn-looking, leather sofas with a glass table in the middle. A fire is cackling on the far wall, above it is a massive flat-screen. "You said this was you and your mums place, right? What about your dad?" I ask as I sit next to her on one of the four sofas.

"He's buried under the porch, out-back. You can meet him if you like." I catch my breath and feel the colour drain from my face. My perfect Ana ... murderer?

"Jees, lighten up. I'm just kidding. I've never met my Dad." She rolls her eyes at me and pushes my shoulder playfully. Her hands are warm, very warm. I feel her soft skin push into mine, but I REALLY feel it. I'm dreaming but it feels so real. I look at her curiously, is this something I'm doing or her?

She whips her hand away and tucks her hair behind her ear, avoiding eye contact with me. I wait for her to look at me. I am not dreaming. Well at least not completely, I went to sleep, there was magic in the air, I was thinking of her... did I subconsciously do this? Did I cast a spell and meet her in the real world but in my dream world... wait I'm confused. I study Ana's expression, she looks like she's considering something, her small features are scrunched up in thought, and I can almost feel her brain whirring. I can feel her slipping away, the whole dream fading; the more I think about it, the more it weakens. I'm waking up and there isn't a bloody thing I can do about it. Shit.

I open my mouth to say something like goodbye or thanks but I just gawp like a fish. Ana's head snaps up and she reaches into her pocket and takes out a piece of lined paper and hands it to me. I feel her hand touch mine, I want to reach out and take hold of it, and perhaps if I held onto her I could stay in this dreamy /reality thing (I really have no other word for it). Ana looks at me with exasperation... she wants me too! She tries to speak but I can't hear her, any second now she'll snap out of existence. She mouths something slowly, I read her lips...

"_Ooppeennn Ttthhe Paappeerrr, yoouuu fooollll!"_

Perhaps she wasn't exasperated because I was leaving her, just annoyed at my idiocy. I feel like such a twat. In fact, I am a twat. I open the paper and see her rolling her eyes at me. I read over it quickly, conscious of time.

_I wrote this earlier in case you decided to wake up and I hadn't said what I wanted to yet... you moron! If you are reading this then my predictions were correct and you are unable to hear me._

_Firstly, you have approximately ten seconds to read this._

_Secondly, I created this vision not you. I bet you thought you did, Typical._

_(Don't kid yourself Grubbs you aren't nearly this cunning or clever.)_

_Thirdly, now this is the important bit:_

_21 Abbey Crescent_

_Lowerset Valley_

_Goodbye Grubbs_

_xox_

I turn my gaze towards her; she smiles at me, and then disappears.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I slam my hand on my bedside table, miss. I fumble around knocking over an empty glass and brushing sweet papers onto the floor; all the while BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Eventually I locate the object of my annoyance and flick the switch on the top. Silence. I roll over on my side and close my eyes, just five more minutes. Then I remember: 21 Abbey Crescent, Lowerset Valley. Was it a crazy dream or something more? Only one way to find out. I scramble out of bed and walk to find dervish in my boxers smiling at the last time I wondered around in them, fat chance of seeing Meera now though. I meet him in the kitchen.

"Wow, you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean?" I ask checking my reflection in a metal pan.

"You're up before half seven!" he seems totally amazed, a smile itching the corners of his mouth.

"Actually, I think I'm turning Dervish" I give it my best worried look, his smile fades. "I woke up last night in this kitchen ... I had blood on my hands." I make my voice break at the end. Dervish bites his lip, closes his eyes and groans.

"Gotcha!" I laugh. Dervish growls and throws a fork in my direction; it flies through my legs, narrowly missing a rather private area and scatters on the floor behind me. He smiles, "You're a prick Grubbs!"

"Easy! You nearly skewered my left testicle!"

"I was aiming to." He replies and walks out the room... I think he was joking?

I call after him, "Hey, do we have an A to Z anywhere?" I can picture his wondering, confused look; I bet he has stopped in his tracks.

"Err, yeah, I think. In the dining room on the bottom self of the bookshelf." He pauses and I hear him mumble ... "I don't wanna know..." He goes upstairs, probably to his study. I go into the dining room and find it on the bottom self as promised. I look up the street name in the index. It gives me a reference and I turn to page 147. It's just outside Carcery Vale. The next city, I know a bus route that goes close, I could walk the last part, probably take about an hour or so? I could go, see if the dream was true, be home for half three. I way up the odds. I have been of school quite a bit this term, Bill-E would have to lie for me and it might all be for nothing. On the other hand, school isn't that important, I would get away with it and I might solve the mystery... and see Ana. I'm going. Fullstop. The end. I was never really thinking any different, ha!

I go upstairs and take a needed shower. Today I think I'm going to put on a bit of aftershave and style my ginger mop. I dress in my uniform and pack my school bag; but instead of packing school books, I pack a different set of clothes, the A to Z, my bus pass and ten pounds. I trot downstairs and grab a slice of toast from the kitchen table, courtesy of Dervish. Before Bill-E knocks on the door, I'm opening it and smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Oh come on, you're telling me that you are ready on time and there isn't a magical/ demonic/ freaky explanation."

"No, not exactly."

I turn and shout goodbye to Dervish but I doubt he heard, and shut the door behind me. We reach the end of the gate then Bill-E can't stand waiting any longer for my explanation, before he can bombard me with questions, I tell him. "I had a dream last night but it was more of a vision. Ana asked me to meet her in Lowerset Valley at her house and so I'm skipping school and going to meet her." I wait for his reaction, the '_education is important_' speech.

"Ana?" he asks simply.

"Mariana, she prefers Ana." I inform him.

"And she told you this in a dream?" he eyes me sceptically.

"I know, how it sounds, I'm not completely sure myself but there's only one way to find out."

"I'm coming with you!" I hadn't expected that. Bill-E skipping school? Oh My God! Mind you, battling demons does mess with you. I consider Bill-E's offer and decide against it.

"It'll look odd if we're both sick, they'll guess it straight away."

"Fine, I suppose you want me to lie for you?"

"Pretty please?"

"You owe me a movie and popcorn," he grumbles.

"Aww you're the best, Bill-E. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiles at this. Bill-E all over, pleased to please.

I decided to wait in the backstreets of Carcery Vale until school starts, therefore no one will see me and ask questions or snitch. I say my goodbyes to Bill-E and leave him to walk solo to school with my fake letter of absence. I sit down on a bench, put there in the remembrance of some poor old sod, and listen to my ipod, (Dark Side of The Moon, pink Floyd, can't beat it). I wait.

**Like it? Or not? let me know - review?**


	7. A Splash of Reality

**A Splash of Reality.**

I check my watch, nine O'clock, everyone attending school today will be there, even the late dawdlers. I walk through the park and over the football field, passing the odd man and his dog. I stop at the public toilets and brave the smell as I walk in. Carcery Vale isn't a bad area at all but it is on route to town so you get a few drunken people stumbling around in the early hours of the morning. I use the most decent looking urinal and then change into my jeans, t-shirt and converse. I look at my reflection in one of the cracked, vandalised mirrors: not bad, quite handsome actually. I smile.

Outside is quite cold and there is a morning mist that surrounds the edges of the field behind the bus stop. I check the timetable, there is one scheduled to arrive in five minutes. I think about what to say when I meet her properly – in real life. It feels strange to say that as I feel like I already know her but I don't know her at all. Despite the fact that I know this is crazy and I said to Bill-E that I was just going to check it out, I think it happened. Ana came to me in that dream, somehow, and wanted to meet up with me... today. This wasn't just a figment of my imagination, a desire of what I wanted to happen, this is real!

I picture myself walking up to her door and her answering it. "Hey Ana!" I say and smile. She invites me inside and we get a drink together. We talk about movies and less serious stuff and then move onto the topic of demons and death and the destruction of the universe as we know it. She answers my many questions and then comes back with me to meet Dervish and Meera and answers theirs. We all hit it off and become best friends again, not forgetting Bill-E and his new girlfriend.

"You gettin' on or what?" A gruff voice breaks me from my trance. A double-decker bus has stopped in front of me; its driver is glaring at me in annoyance. His two beady eyes glare at me from behind the plastic guard. I mutter an apology and scramble my stuff together.

"Day Rider Please." I ask handing over the £1.65 and revealing the attractive picture of me in my pass. The driver squints at it and scratches his stubble; I smile back at him like in the photo which seems to do the trick. He nods and punches in the numbers on the till. Ripping the ticket off, I look at the available seats. There are three people on it, an old couple sitting at the front and a chav at the back. I walk up the aisle and sling my bag in one of the middle seats; I can feel the guy's stare from behind me. I doubt he'll start, I'm massive. I'm sure the whole of his two brain cells will realise that and even if he picks a fight, I'll just burn his pubes to ash with magic; I'm sure there is enough on this grungy bus for that. I smile as I picture his reaction, probably thinks he caught an infection down there before he realises the burning smell is coming from his grundies. I put my ipod in when the chav seemed to have realised the size of this ginger geezer.

The bus rumbled on through Carcery Vale, occasionally stopping to pick up the odd person or let someone off. The old couple got off on the main street of Carcery Vale, probably off to do a bit of shopping; I hadn't seen the chav walk past, he was still sat at the back of the bus, most likely scratching his name in the back of the seat, '_...was ere 2K' – _whatever. I checked my watch. Twenty minutes had passed since I got on; we were now leaving Carcery Vale via a country road that weaved through the wheat fields. I saw a few rabbits nibbling grass by the side of the road and also a few dead ones that had been flattened by various vehicles. At least the morning mist had cleared or just been left in Carcery Vale. Skies were still grey though, not a good sign if you believe in that shit.

Although I do have butterflies, possibly because a hole could appear and then out steps Lord Loss and his familiars who devour me and the chav or Ana is totally freaked out when I get there. I could have made the dream thing and she may never have known; I have done some pretty powerful stuff. I would like to think that my nerves are due to a demon master ripping me to shreds but I doubt it. These butterflies are a result of testosterone and me meeting Ana.

We seem to be entering another town; the bus has begun its regular minute stops again. I pull out my A-to-Z and sure enough we are now in Lowerset Valley. It's bigger than Carcery Vale and busier; yet it is still a country town. You can tell from the cobbled streets and old buildings that house local businesses, although I do spot a McDonalds on the corner. I decide the next stop should do me fine and press the bell. The bus slows almost immediately with creaky breaks, the engine wheezes like an old man with asthma as it comes to a complete halt. I stand and walk to the front of bus, the doors open with that traditional air sucking sound. I thank the driver as I hop off, he grunts back. I take a deep breath of the air, it tingles insides my lungs. The place is dotted with various people, nipping in and out of shops and running errands. The occasional car rolls past on the road but the vast majority of life is from the old biddies wheeling those shopping bags. I take off up the road at a reasonable pace. I more or less no where I'm heading up to a point as I planned it all in my head while on the bus, that's me. Mr Prepared. As I walk further up through the town, the shops lessen.

I pass newsagents called Mr Kingly's and decide to buy something to munch on while I walk. The bell dings as I open the door and enter; a girl stood behind the till looks up from her magazine. It is a small shop about the size of a bedroom. The walls are covered in magazines and down the middle is a small island shelf with assorted crisps and sweets. I select a packet of gummy bears and plain crisps and place them on the counter. The girl looks up from her magazine at me, I smile. She has black hair with two blue strikes in it, either side of her head; it's platted back into a messy bun at the back. I look through her heavy makeup that surrounds her eyes and notice they are the same colour as Grets.

"Owt else?" She asked in between chewing the pink gum she had in her mouth. I look behind her at the cigarette packets and remembered when Gret ratted me in to Mum and Dad for it. I got her back by ratting out her towel, i.e. putting rat guts on her clean towel that she used after getting out of the shower. At the time it was funny, until later that week when it was her own guts that decorated the walls, along with mum and dads'. I shudder at the image that lurks in the dark of my mine, never fading, everlasting.

"You want a pack or what?" the girl asked impatiently.

"Sorry no, I don't smoke." She shrugged.

"That's ninety-five pence then." I handed her a pound and walked out, "keep the five pence."

I continue in the same direction for a while then take a left into a housing estate, chewing on gummy bears as I go, saving the orange ones for last as they're my favourite. The houses are more or less identical, same brick red, same size and room layout from the look of the windows. They aren't exactly massive like Dervish's house/mansion but still a good size. The further I get from the main town area, the bigger the houses. I use the A-Z and try to make my route as short as possible, weaving in and out of streets. I see the odd person walking and the odd car drives past, nothing special. I suppose I knew this town was no different to mine but I did wonder that a girl like Ana may live somewhere ... unique. She wasn't exactly normal as Dervish had pointed out in his row with Meera but then again neither were we.

As I draw nearer her street, butterflies start to flutter again, I know that's corny but it's true. Will she be waiting at the top of her street, ready to point out her magically grown garden? Or will I have to knock on her door? Will her house even be there? And if it is, will she answer the door or will some randomer? I reach for another sweet then frown as my hand fumbles around in the empty packet. Grunting I stuff it into my pocket and turn to walk down Ana's street.

About halfway down I see her pale house on the left, with flowers blooming brightly outside. I walk up to the oak front door and raise my hand to knock then pause; a black Ducati catches my eye ... it looks familiar. A walk round the side and read the registration.

A pang of annoyance at my own stupidity ripples through me as I recognise the bike as Meera's. I must have read the address somewhere and it remained in my subconscious thick skull, only to crop up when I dreamed about the girl I was so hung up on. I smile at how excited, nervous and worked up I got ... all for nothing. Well, for Meera, who is definitely not nothing. And on that note I walk up to the door to pay our lovely Meera a surprise visit. I'll pretend I came because I was concerned for her, so much so I skipped school and came all the way here. Mr Caring.

As I reach the front door for a second time, I hear voices. Two people by the sounds of it. I listen closer and realise they are arguing...

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Meera's voice shouted.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Came the reply laced with anger. I hear something crash to the floor. Meera yelled a spell at whoever she was arguing with.

"STOP IT!" I hear her yell, "YOUR TEARING MY HOUSE APART!" Her voice was strained, she was struggling.

My breath catches and I rush to open the door and help her. The sound of water cascading onto the floor hits my ears. The rush of it echoes down the hallway. She must have burst a pipe or something during their fight. My heart begins to pound as I hear something else crash to the floor. I shout for Meera as I race to the source of the crash. Worry stabs me when no reply came. I sprint down the hall then take a right into the Kitchen. The floor is covered by an inch of water. It drips down the walls, and off the ceiling. Cutlery and pans lay scattered in the water; above them are dents in the walls where they must have hit before crashing to the floor.

I spot Meera gazing at me with a look of horror, she frozen in place with shock. I spot her attacker at the other side of the kitchen. Both are soaked through. It's a girl. Blonde hair. Dark hazel eyes. Pale skin. Delicate figure. Mariana. She looks at Meera then back at me. I look at her then at Meera. I blink. We are all still. We are all speechless. Mariana takes a steady step towards me and raises her hand slightly. I gawp at them both like a fish in this sea of water.

"Grubbs?" I hear one of them call softly. I can't tell which because the room has blurred, my head burns as I feel the blood rushing to it. The kitchen falls around me as I drop heavily into the flooded floor. I hear footsteps splash towards me and my named called out in concern. Darkness.


	8. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

I opened my eyes slowly, a white ceiling spread above me like a blank canvas. I looked to the left and saw I was off the ground...on a bed. The other walls were painted bright colours: greens, pinks, oranges, blues; swirly patterns and big flowers were shaped into them. I lifted my head and looked around at the furniture of the room; all made out of matching light wood. My head buzzed irritably and so I flopped back onto the pillow. A head peeped around the door: Meera. She came and sat in the chair that had been placed by the bed.

"Hey Grubbs." She smiled.

"Hey." I mumbled inaudibly.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like my brain is vibrating."

"There's a paracetamol on the bedside table."

I turned and took it with the small glass of water that had been left there. I looked at the glass I'd just emptied, then back at Meera. The water... Ana...

"What's going on?" I couldn't help the tone of annoyance that slipped into my voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes averted to the floor. I glared at her. She looked up and caught my stare, "I thought you might not remember, worth a try."

"No. It wasn't." I stated back simply. She sighed, then turned to me waiting for my first question.

"How long have you known her?"

"Since she was born."

"Has she always lived with you?"

"With me and when I have gone away with my friends."

"Who is she to you?"

Meera paused. I repeated the question. She looked straight at my face.

"My daughter."

"Your daughter." I repeated more to myself than to Meera.

"Yes." She stated, eyes constantly watching for my reaction.

"Why have you hid her all these years?" I had to ask although I can guess why.

"Why do you think, Grubbs?"

"Because she's Dervishs, isn't she?" I confirmed my own suspicions. She nodded.

"But you still should have told him," I say, anger creeping back into my voice.

"I wanted to, I really did but he didn't want children and I knew if I told him then he would make me get rid of her."

"You don't know that." I say but I know myself she was right.

"I do. He is a scientific guy Grubbs, factual, methodical. He would see her as a ball of cells but I didn't and I needed to protect her. So I did what I thought I had to do and left him. I went away for a year and had her. Told him I was travelling and needed a break. He seemed to agree as he needed time away from me. We loved each other Grubbs."

"Well why didn't you tell him after she was born? It's been fifteen years!"

"How could I? How could I tell him that I betrayed him and went behind his back and had his child? He wouldn't want anything to do with me or her... Well that's what I thought at the time... But I realised that I had made the wrong decision when she was about three years old. She thinks like him and that made me see him in her all the time. I realised then my mistake but I didn't have the strength to tell him. As she got older it got harder to even contemplate telling him. I am a coward." Her voice cracked at the end and tears welled in her eyes.

"Meera, I... I think that you should tell him. I'm sorry but I can't keep this from him."

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to. It's time. Plus Ana wants to meet her dad." She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"You going to officially meet my daughter then, Grubbs?"

"Sure." I smiled; it was what I came here for anyway.

"Hey Grubbs." I looked over as she walked over and stood by her mother, her delicate figure leaning slightly on the chair. A grin spread across her face, lighting up her hazel eyes that matched her mothers. When they stood side by side it was impossible to miss the fact that they were mother and daughter.

"Hi ... cousin." I smiled awkwardly at her. Her being my cousin puts her off-limits... harsh world.

"You want some more water?" She didn't wait for me to answer, just pointed it at my empty glass. I watched as it filled itself with water.

"How?" I found myself stuttering whilst examining the water. I took a sip and it was just pure, normal water.

"We aren't sure exactly, are we mum?"

"No. We have a theory but obviously I can't discuss it with many people." Meera smiled weakly.

"Well I'm all ears." I smiled.

"I was conceived on a demon planet. It was a water planet, like a big ocean. You needed magic just to stay on top. Apparently it is one of the only Demon Planets that looks like a place one would want to visit." Her eyes shone with excitement and she looked over to Meera to continue, as did I.

"Well... Dervish and I were together for five years or so and this planet that was created by this demon was very beautiful."

"I find that hard to believe but you two got a bit frisky, huh?" I raised my eyebrows and grinned. Ana giggled.

"It was beautiful and yes me and Dervish... well... you get the idea."And Meera blushed! After all those times she's made me red, it was about time I got her back!

"So that's why you have this water power because you were conceived in a magical way!" I winked at Meera but she didn't blush this time. She simply smiled and replied, "You know how magical I can be, Grubbs." And now I was the one with the red cheeks. Ana laughed.

"Either a part of the demon is in me or I just have the magic part in me. But mum is taking me to the demon world and we are going to find out, aren't we?"

"Not if I can help it." Meera glared and Ana glared back at her defiantly. For the first time I saw Dervish in Ana. And found myself smiling. The discussion of introducing Ana to the demonic world has obviously been an ongoing argument between the two.

"I can beat demons mum, I saved Grubbs didn't I?" she challenged and I found myself nodding sheepishly. Meera rolled her eyes like she'd heard it before. If Ana is like Dervish, I'm guessing that's so. He can be a stubborn git at times. I recalled what Meera had asked me when I didn't know who Ana was. She had asked me if I could have chosen to stay naive about the world of the demonata, would I? It was a question I still didn't have an answer to.

"Why were you in Carcery Vale anyway?"

"I was watching you."

"Meera can't keep away either." I smiled. "But seriously, why?"

"I wanted to meet my dad and you. I wanted to be a part of your world."

"My world is your world." I state.

"It isn't. Demons don't try and drag me off on bright, sunny days."

"How unfortunate for you." I say back, unable to believe someone would want to be a part of that.

"I don't mean it like that. When that demon came through, I didn't know it was after you. I could feel the magic in the air... like crackling electricity just waiting to be used. I found I could channel it through me and I was stronger, faster. I ran towards its source and found you. I could create more water than before, easily. Now I get the water from the air and there isn't a lot of it. It's tiring. But... when I was near that magic I could just make it appear easily, from nowhere! Loads of it!"

"I don't think it just appears though." Meera cut in.

"Where does it come from then?" I ask but Meera just shrugs. "I don't know, I just find it impossible to believe that it can just appear. When you fight Grubbs, the weapons you use are there and you just mutate them or change them to something you need. But you can't just make a sword appear..." She trails off.

"You can but it takes a lot of effort and magic. And for the amount of water you made, it would kill anyone dumb enough to try... but not you." I look at Ana curiously. I wonder how powerful she would be in the realm of the demonata. I realise that this curiosity is what Meera is afraid of. If this magician collects talent then Ana would fit the bill nicely. And with her attitude she wouldn't need a lot of persuading.

"So what about the holes?" I ask the last question on my mind but it met silence from both of them.

"I don't know. I think it is Ana because they first started to appear when she started investigating you and Dervish in Carcery Vale. But I'm not sure why."

"Dervish will know." I state what Meera is thinking and I'm sure has been thinking for a while. She nods. "I think it has something to do with the water part of magic –slash- demon that is within her. I think there is a connection between the two and that is what is ripping the protection apart." I nod. It seems plausible.

"Why did you start looking at me and Dervish now, why not earlier?"

"Mum has only just told me recently who he and you are. She talks about you and Dervish after she visits you, and I never thought much of it. I thought you were just friends of hers. She told me that she doesn't want me to go into the demonata world and be a disciple, not just yet anyway... says I have to live a bit of a normal life and grow up first. Then I can decide whether I want to join or not. Mum goes to a lot of disciple houses around and I always thought of you as one of the people in the world I'm not allowed in yet. Until I asked who my dad actually was..." she paused and looked up at her mum.

"Of course I told her." Meera continues. "And she understood why she couldn't see him but like Dervish she got too curious and had to have a look herself. So she did."

"I knew mum wanted to keep me separate so I didn't tell her what I was doing. I thought it would upset her."Ana looked at the floor, giving the impression her and her mum were very close and Ana felts like she had betrayed her mother.

"I found out when you came back mauled by a demon claiming a girl, who looked similar to me, had saved your life. Then your grabbing of her bracelet determined this. I should of told you and Dervish then instead of burning the bracelet like I did. It was just all happening to fast and I needed time to think. I was still thinking until you dropped by and saw for yourself..."She paused. "...Why did you drop by anyway? Where did you get my address?"

I looked at Ana and she bit her lip nervously and looked at her feet anger; she put a hand up to her mouth and chewed her nails, like I did when I was anticipating something bad.

"I was worried about you, after you and Dervish had an argument I thought I better drop by. Your address is in the disciple contact book Dervish has in his study." I looked up and she nodded as if that made sense. Ana was also gazing at me kindly. What can I say? She saved my life and despite her being my cousin... she is still pretty cute... A younger Flame: how could she not be?

"Well, I best get you back Grubbs, you're missing school and I am fine."

"Your house okay? ... there was a lot of wate rand mess."

"I evaporated the water." Ana smiled. I can freeze it too as you found out when you chased me.

"Yeah, well in that case, we should all go and see Dervish."

"Now?" Meera asked, worry lit her eyes and panic altered her usual happy expression.

"No time like the present." I winked at Ana who also seemed to uncertain.

Meera sighed and got up. "I'll just go get changed then." She said as she walked out the room.

"Me too." Ana said looking at me but remained put. I looked at her expecting her to exit too.

"You're in my room." She clarified and indicated to the door.

"Oh. Right." I said as the younger flame burned my cheeks red as her mother so frequently did. I got up steadily and walked out, smiling awkwardly. I was going to have to get used to this cringy feeling as there are now two Flames in my life. I went to sit in the living room I had dreamt of the previous night. I was pleased to see it was exactly as I recall... with a massive flat screen. I turned it on and began to flick through channels. I have waited for girls to 'get changed/ready' before and it wasn't easy. It takes A LOT of patience.

**AN: I am sorry this took ages! I won't bore you with excuses! But I am back to continuing writing it! I promise I'll upload and write faster. I have it all planned out now. Sorry again for keeping you waiting! Hope you liked it? Thankyou for reading :)**

**DayDream xox **


	9. Sudden Truths

**A/N: **Okay this is it for the next two weeks as i got my GCSEs, but I will continue after :-) Hope you enjoy and I tried to do this as best as i can... **review please ?**

* * *

**Sudden Truths**

We decided to get the bus. Meera, Ana and I. I talked to Ana about my life and asked her about hers. The more I look at her, the more I can see Dervish in her. Her jaw is more defined than Meera's, like Dervish's' and she has a long neck like his. Meera remains quiet for the best-part of the journey, occasionally exchanging nervous glances with Ana. I'm a little nervous myself, I'm not sure how Dervish will react. I wonder how we are to do it. Perhaps I should come in with Ana afterwards and let Meera talk with him first.

"Don't expect Dervish to just accept you." Meera says to Ana suddenly. "It isn't going to be happy families straight away." Her tone is harsher than usual.

"Perhaps we should do it some other time. When we can organise it and think how to say it." She replied weakly. I was about to intervene but Meera stopped me.

"We need to tell him, now Grubbs knows. He will not be dragged into my lie. You wanted this and I am not saying that it is going to be bad, it just isn't going to be perfect. At least not for a while anyway." She said while her hazel eyes gazed into Ana's. Ana just nodded in return. Meera looked paler than usual, ghostlike with nerves. I put my hand on her knee, a caring gesture. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as her award winning smile usually does.

The journey seemed to be over very quickly. A lot shorter than it felt for me going to Lowerset Valley. Dread was building in my stomach... this was defiantly not going to be pretty. But it was the right thing to do, I was almost sure of it. We had all been sat in silence for the last part, contemplating what was to come. I turned to Meera to break the silence, "How are we going to do this?"

"We are all going to go in and I'm going to tell him."

"You don't want to speak to him first?" I ask.

"No. If Ana is there in front of him then he can't refuse to see her and he will need you there." I nodded. That made sense.

Meera took Ana's hand as we walked. She was occasionally nodding to herself and muttering. I guess she was preparing what she was going to say. She'd waited fifteen years for this dreaded moment but I was almost sure like Meera that, eventually, everything will be okay. I hoped.

Ana had a little skip in her step, you could literally see the emotions she was going through bubbling together inside her. Nervousness caused her fingers to tense in her unoccupied hand; tension caused her to keep bite her lip and continually flick glances at her mother; excitement and anticipation shone in her eyes. I took her hand in my slightly clammy one: that's what nerves do for me. I think of Dervish sat in his study... oblivious and naive to everything as we draw nearer and nearer to him.

As we are walking up to the front door, Meera's breathing becomes controlled like she is forcing it to stay steady and slow, she turns to me, "I'll talk, you follow. I'm going to start at the beginning and tell him everything. You sit by his side not mine. I just hope he lets me finish." She watched my face as she tells me, looking for any doubt that I have to show in my expression. I hold her gaze, "Of course. We'll do this." My choice of the word 'we'll' seems to have satisfied her that I wasn't going to back out and leave her.

I turn the door handle and we enter.

"Dervish!" I shout up the stairs as casually as I can. I imagine him looking at his watch, realising that I'm home too early. I hear his footsteps on the landing as he comes to investigate. He starts down the stairs and pauses when he sees the other two people standing in his hallway. He smiles as his gaze slides over Meera and the stranger.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asks raising his eyebrows at me as a naive uncle would in this situation.

"Erm, long story." I say back cagily. Curiosity causes a frown to find its place on the creases in his brow.

"Your friend?" He asks as he indicates to Ana who smiles nervously at him.

"Sort of." I reply awkwardly.

"Well, erm. Hi I'm dervish, his Uncle. I apologise that my nephew hasn't introduced us properly." Dervish jokes as he usually does but wariness lingers in his voice. Ana manages another small smile, "Ana, pleased to meet you." She speaks to her father for the first time. I see Dervish turn to Meera with a questioning look. I remember their last argument and the rocky ground they are already on. Meera looks back at him, her expression of utter seriousness, not like the usual bubbly, flirty Meera we know and frequently blush because of.

An awkward silence has surrounded us. My eyes flick to Meera then back at Dervish, my toes scrunch up in my converse at the stress of the silence. Dervish takes a breath as the situation hits him, he knows this is not good. Like the Dervish I know he shrugs it off and decides to jump into whatever he fears is coming.

"Well Grubbs will take your coats and we'll all go through to the living room." He states simply, breaking the silence that had built up like awkward panes of glass between us. I take their coats and we follow him through to the living room. I do as Meera instructed moments ago and sit by my Uncle. Meera sits on the sofa opposite with Ana next to her. There is a big gap between the mother and daughter. Ana looks tiny and isolated sat in corner of the sofa, it almost seems as if the sofa is about to swallow her whole. I look at Meera expectantly and she recognises my stare and turns to Dervish.

"This isn't exactly a happy pop in visit." Meera begins.

"I figured as much." Dervish replied expressionless as he sat back in the sofa.

"Dervish I'm going to explain everything to you. The holes and why I acted the way I did. But I need you to listen to everything. I want you to promise you will sit and listen to me until I am finished." A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. She wiped it away quickly. A look of determination on her face: to finish what she had started.

"Okay, I promise." Dervish said softly, concern for Meera apparent in his tone. His gaze flicked constantly between Ana and Meera. I saw him gulp as he began to piece together and guess what was coming. Meera took a second to gather herself. In this same moment I saw Dervish's eyes glare at Ana, looking at her, scrutinising her. She averted her gaze to the floor.

"Ana." Dervish stated loudly. She looked up at him. "Mariana?" Dervish stated again just as loud. He turned to Meera when Ana seemed too scared to even move. Meera nodded helplessly.

"You are the one who saved Grubbs. The one with special powers to control water. The suspected cause of demon crossings and the holes in a great magician's protection." This time he looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah." I said. "The very one."

He looked at her and cocked his head slightly to the left. "You know Meera and met Grubbs today?" he asked, working out what he could.

"Yes." Ana replied. Silence lapsed again. Dervish waited for one of us to explain as to how the mysterious girl came to be sat in his living room, having entered his house with his best friend and nephew. Ana and I gazed at Meera and waited. Dervish saw where our attention was and turned to face her.

"I'm listening Meera." He said softly. He understood this was upsetting her but had no idea why. Meera took a deep breath then dove into it. We all listened.

"Mariana is human. She was born on this Earth and made by two humans both of whom have magical abilities. Mariana, which is Latin for star of the sea, is quite a long name and so those who know her call her Ana. My theory as to why she has this talent to control water around her is because she was conceived on a water demon planet..." She paused to look at Dervish. His eyes had grown wide and his breathing had quickened. She finished her speech quickly to determine his thinking. "I know her and everything about her because I gave birth to her. She is my daughter... And you are her father."

I turned to Dervish. His eyes were wide and empty gazing into nothingness. His dry lips framed the small dark gap that a rasping breath wisped through. He blinked once. His empty gaze flicked to Ana. She bit her lip in response. He placed his hands over his face, closing his eyes as the spoken truth sunk in. All I could see was the top of his brow which had contorted into thousands of lines that I never even knew he had. We sat and listened as he sucked in breath after breath. His hands remained tightly over face, fingers pressed into the flesh. He spoke suddenly through his hands.

"Why?" the word was thrown at Meera who grimaced as if it had actually hit her. Anger was laced within the single syllable.

"Because I..." Meera stuttered unable to start trying to explain her fifteen year old lie. I saw Ana tense and wrap her arms around herself, as if to protect herself from reality. I wondered if I should say anything to help and gulped to wet my dry throat but Meera spoke first.

"I loved her from the moment I realised I was pregnant. I couldn't... I wouldn't abort her. I knew you didn't want children so I left and raised her on my own. I thought I was doing what was right. After I had her I wanted to tell you but couldn't. I was scared at what would happen." Dervish looked up from his hands, his eyebrows were scrunched down and face was set hard with anger. A tear ran down his face like a raindrop does on a stone statue. "You think you did the right thing by putting a child through what she is sure to go through? You say you loved her from the moment you realised you were pregnant, don't you realise that I would have too and that is the very reason why I would have any child of mine aborted! You say you were scarred... what about now, you scarred for what will happen to her?" Dervish's voice was loud and the words were spat out like venom.

Ana flinched and looked as though she wished the sofa would engulf her. Tears swam in her eyes.

"It's not defiantly going to happen, Dervish. Not all of them change and of course I'm scarred for her but if it ever came to it, I would fight. You know I would. Hell I would go it alone and take on both him and his familiars."

"Why tell me now then! It's not exactly like I ever wanted a daughter!" Meera looked shocked at his brutal statement in front of Ana who was now crying silently. She raised her voice to match his.

"Because she wanted to know who her father and cousin are! She followed Grubbs, that's why she was there to save his life! And then Grubbs called in today to see me, and he met Ana and I told him everything and I have come here to tell you!" Meera breathed deeply as tears continued to roll off her face. Her face was red with anger and upset. Dervish steadied his breath too and focused on calming himself.

I sat invisible. I looked at Ana who was shaking slightly. I noticed her hair was soaking wet and so was her clothes. I gasped a little and Dervish took his glare away from Meera to look at his daughter. I got up and placed my hand on her shaking one quickly. "Ana?" I asked but she didn't react to my question or touch. Meera was there with her arms around her daughter instantly, worry leaping into her eyes.

"What's happening?" Dervish said with concern and he took a step in our direction.

"Sometimes her emotions make her lose control." Meera replied back. She was crouched in front of her daughter, her hands placed on Ana's face forcing Ana to look at her; telling her to be calm and that everything will be okay. I stood useless like my Uncle. Exchanging glances of confusion and worry. I felt something change in the air. Only very, very slightly. Something had gone. I felt naked and uncomfortable. I never realised it was there until it disappeared. I felt very sensitive all over. I turned to Dervish who had realised there was something wrong by my expression. It hit me as to what was missing. "The magician's shield has gone. We are in one of the holes!"

Dervish looked at me then back at Ana. "We have to take her to the cellar. Grubbs stay here and if you feel any magic in the air tell me. Meera get her to the basement now!" His voice was controlled and stern but not loud. It was as if he was afraid his voice would make the hole apparent to the demonata. I wasn't sure if it was or not. I closed my eyes and focused. I tried to summon anything in the air and put a bit of protection in the hole but I found it impossible! There was magic but something was stopping me from applying protection and shields. I opened my eyes and tried to turn the lamp on with magic and succeeded but it only flickered because there is hardly any magic in the air. I turned and saw Dervish carrying a shaking, dripping wet girl. The walls around us had water droplets on them, like when it condenses when you get out of a hot shower. I hear Meera's soft tone trying to calm her daughter so she can regain control. I sit for what seems like hours waiting for Dervish to come back. I sit on the floor with my eyes closed trying to sense a change in the air, to feel that crackling sensation in every cell in my body.

Finally I feel the magician's protection snap back. She must be in the cellar I thought to myself. I hear Dervish running up the stairs. He runs in eyes wide but looking ready for whatever is to come.

"Its fine, the hole has gone, I can feel the protection," I reassured him.

"I can't feel it at all," Dervish replied shrugging.

"It's only very faint, extremely actually. I never noticed it until it disappeared as suddenly as it did."

"Did it come back just as quickly?"

"Yeah it just snapped back," I reply. "How's Ana?"

Dervish shrugged like he couldn't care less, "Let's go see."

But then why would he want to 'go see' if he didn't care? I ask myself. I turn and follow Dervish down to the cellar to see his new found daughter.


	10. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Yey! GCSEs are up... summer is on! Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Questions and Answers**

Ana sits on the edge of bed that Dervish still hadn't moved from when I was brought to the cellar to recover. She has stopped shaking and seems normal, if you could call her normal that is. As I get near she looks up at me and smiles shakily. "Sorry Grubbs."

"What for?" I reply smiling back at her reassuringly. I turn and see Meera stood at the other side of the room; she looks upset as Dervish talks to her. He is whispering quickly to her. I watch as he repeatedly runs his hands through his hair, worry dances in his eyes. I turn back to Ana who is also watching them. I sit next to her and put my arm around her gently. She turns to look at me and I lose myself in her stare. Her hazel eyes glisten from her previous tears, they are red underneath from her crying; tiredness softens her stare.

"I should have remained in control. I'm dangerous Grubbs. I'm sorry for putting your life in danger so many times. I should never had medalled with your and Dervish's lives. I should have trusted Mum and done what she said without questioning her." She bows her head and lets her hair fall over her face. I lift her chin gently and tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Everything is fine. No harm done. Besides you saved my life and this is how everything should be, we should be together. Now we can sort this 'holes' issue and go on as normal." I hold her tighter and whisper. "Trust me."

She squeezes me back and rests her head on my shoulders. I feel my heart beat against my ribs and where she touches me burns my skin. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. To feel her soft lips pressed against mine. It feels like it is only me and her in the cellar, just two people holding each other. I yearn to put my hand on her thigh and kiss the hollow of her neck gently. Would she kiss me back? Would she... my thoughts are interrupted as Dervish scrapes a chair across the floor. The noise makes my teeth clench and I feel Ana tense in my arms. Dervish is sat opposite us with Meera stood slightly behind him. They both have serious looks on their faces; I have a feeling that whatever they have to say won't be good.

As they stare at Ana and me guilt strikes at my previous feelings of lust towards Ana. She is my cousin! My little cousin! I feel angry at myself. I should protect her, not want her! A gulp and push my feelings away and turn to face Dervish and Meera ; dropping my arm to rest by her side. She sits up and pays attention.

Dervish turns to Ana he looks at her coldly and his tone is formal and blank when he talks, "I'm going to try and explain to you what I think is going on. You were conceived on a water demon planet as you well know. Meaning you are not of this world and therefore technically Meera took you from the demon universe. You were made there but born and have lived here on Earth. I know Meera...I mean your mum, has explained to you about demons and Disciples but probably not into much detail. I'll start with the water planet you were conceived on. When we say it was a demon planet what we mean is that it was a world made by a demon master; in other words a very powerful demon. There was no land, it is just water. Many demon worlds have water on them but none, other than this one are solely made of water. This is why it is considered unique and special, even beautiful. Obviously you need magic to be able to breathe under the water." He paused to see if we were still following, we nodded, and then he continued in the same detached tone.

"Well me and ... your mum had just finished battling a horde of demons and had just barely escaped with our lives intact. So in relief or just because we were so happy to be alive we..."

"We get it Dervish, you can skip the next bit." I cut in quickly as my stomach began to squirm and my cheeks redden. Ana also looked uncertain. Dervish nodded and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I wasn't going to go into that bit but you get the idea, yeah?" I nodded again and so did Ana.

"The demon master who made the world had left it but everything on it was still his. Everything made there belongs there, it's all a part of this demon master. You were made there Ana, so you are a part of him. Or a part of him is within you. I think when you use water; the water comes from the demon Masters' planet." Dervish watched for our reactions. His theory made sense and I found myself nodding again and tried to sum it up, "So a part of the demon master is inside Ana enabling her to bring water from their universe to ours. Right?"

"Exactly. I have never heard of anything like this before and I know a lot about the demonata, hell my life is the demonata. The magician has protection against demons and mages opening windows here in Carcery Vale but you are neither a mage or a demon. So in your case the protection doesn't work, causing holes when you use your water 'power'. Make sense?"

"I'm not human?" Ana asked shocked.

"No you are as you were made by two humans, you are probably able to tap into magic as me and Meera can but you also have demonic qualities inside you. You are more than human. This is difficult to explain and cannot be compared cos' there are no other cases like yours to compare it to but I think I am right. My theory is like a cracked stone. You know stone is solid even if there are cracks in it. You have to smooth over them or fill them in with something not so solid."

"I kind of get you and it makes sense, well as much as it can make sense anyway," Ana replied.

I got it too. I know firsthand that magic is unusual and unpredictable so this fitted in nicely with that. The holes that occur in the protection also fit in. But does the demon know that Ana is taking water from his planet? I thought to ask Dervish but he spoke before I could.

"As long as you don't use your power in Carcery Vale, the protection is there. However even outside Carcery Vale I suggest you don't use it because you will draw attention to yourself and I mean the attention of the Demonata. For now you will live down here, in the cellar, as you can cause no harm to anybody here. You won't cause any more damage." Meera looked outraged but Dervish held firm and continued, "I will do some experiments and we will take it from there." He spoke harshly to her, like he was looking down on her like a judge does on a guilty criminal. She was a prisoner locked within these four walls of the cellar for what sounded like it was going to be for a long time. She didn't object or speak out against her sentence, just hung her head. Meera glared at Dervish.

"Damage she caused? Harming people? My daughter... OUR DAUGHTER SAVED GRUBBS' LIFE! YOU ACT LIKE SHE WAS THE DEMON DRAGGING HIM OFF!" I flinched at the memory. Dervish smirked at her. I have never seen him smirk; his expressions are of playful taunts and jokes but never this. He spoke in a condescending tone, like an angry teacher would mock a student. "But who caused the hole in the protection Meera?" He turned to Ana who was crying again. "Did you use that power of yours before the demon crossed?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Ana nodded reluctantly. Dervish nodded in satisfaction. "She may not have been the demon but she gave that demon the opportunity!" And with that he turned and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. I felt anger at dervish for his cruel words at my Ana.

Meera hugged her little girl. Her arms wrapped tightly around Ana's fragile frame. I couldn't move because of the anger which boiled deep inside me. I tried to calm this beast and think that I should not feel the way I do about my cousin! She is my cousin for Christ's sake!

"You should go." Meera whispered, it was like a loud noise would break Ana. She was so sweet, so delicate. How could anybody treat her like he did! Meera sensed my anger. I thought she would as I could feel it radiating from me. She placed a hand on my arm, "He isn't himself. He has a lot to think about, he will calm down Grubbs. Leave him to think." I nodded back at her. Unable to speak as my rage burned inside. I stood and exited the cellar, leaving mother and daughter to comfort each other.

* * *

I decided to take a stroll in the surrounding woods of the mansion. I needed to cool off. I am not even directly involved in the situation of Dervish's' yet I found myself caught up in it emotionally. Since the first time I saw Mariana and she saved my life I have found myself attracted to her. She is beautiful and has that flame gene in her. She's a great person too and it isn't really her fault that she is caught up in all this but then it never is. She didn't ask to have her 'water' power just like I didn't ask to have my family destroyed. We were thrown into this demonic world without consultation. Five hours ago all I could think of was meeting her, a hope of kissing her even and now she is my cousin! Untouchable! I shouldn't feel what I do for her, it is wrong. I suppose in time that flame will die, the flame of passion I have for a Flame. Ha! I embarrass myself in my own thoughts. I have never been one for love. You wouldn't have thought it from the size of me anyway.

I think about Dervish. He will come to terms with the fact that he has a daughter. How could he not? She lives in his cellar. Meera is right, he needs time to think just like I need time to get over Ana. As I reach the front gate of the mansion I see Bill-E walking towards the house. I check my watch. It's ten past five. I frown suspiciously as I notice the ridiculous grin that covers his face. He has developed a strut since the last time I saw him, which feels like a week ago despite the fact that it was only this morning!

"What's with the grin? You look like that cat out of Alice and Wonderland!" I state and can't help but laugh.

"You're a fan of Alice and Wonderland Grubbs? Didn't know that." He pushes me playfully on the shoulder.

"Haha yeah whatever." I push him back, slightly harder but his stupid grin remains.

"I scored Grubbs!" Bill-E shouted and punches the air above him.

"Coolio." I say a little confused, Bill-E never plays footy but when he does he isn't so bad that he has never scored before. Bill-E seems disappointed with my reaction. I can't understand what is so great about it. "Was it a very good one?" Now Bill-E looks confused by my question, "Yeah it was my first so I don't have owt to compare it to but it felt good and she tasted like cherries." He blushed at the last bit." Then the penny dropped.

"OH! You kissed Sarah!" I yelp excitedly, "I thought you meant scored in footy!" I laugh then slap him on the back, man to man, forgetting my previous worries. "Tell me how then!"

"Well we were in the Library and studying about Stars and her hand was on the table so I just took it in mine! Just like that!" he smiled pleased with himself.

"Smooth, just like a true Grady!" I laugh. Bill-E is my half brother but he just thinks he is my cousin. Bill-E smiled, he was clearly proud of himself, "then she looked up and smiled at me! So I said that I liked it when we studied to together, then she said that she did too! We were already close to one another cos we were in the library and had to whisper so I just leaned in and kissed her Grubbs!" "Coolio!" I said with the enthusiasm this piece of news required.

"It was great! We made out for like ten minutes then walked home and I kissed her again before we left each other! We have been texted since, look..." Bill-E took out his phone and scrolled down his inbox messages which just had Sarah's name repeated all the way down. With the odd one from Ma Spleen probably asking where he is. All the time he was still grinning like an idiot. I laughed then we high fived some more.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how your day was, you meet Ana?" I felt my happy mood crash down to the state of the present situation of that matter. Bill-E saw my smile fade.

"It's a long story, we should go sit somewhere." I state seriously.

"We'll go inside and talk," Bill-E says then walks to the house.

"No wait." I stop him, "We'll go for a walk somewhere."

"But it's starting to rain he protests and he was right. The first drops of rain had begun to wet my ginger mop which I had styled this morning. "I don't want to go in the house yet, it's a bit crowded and tense. We'll go in the woods under the trees."

"Okay then" Bill-E agrees curiosity in his look. We walk deep into the woods in silence and sit under a big oak. It isn't raining heavily so it is fairly dry. I tell him everything. He sits. He listens. He lets his draw drop. I finally finish ten minutes later; it has been a lonnng day.

"I have a sister, well a half-sister." I nod and let him take it in. We are both fairly wet due to the rain which has been steadily falling while I told him. As he thinks everything through I hear his phone vibrate loudly, repeatedly. It's Ma Spleen. Bill-E answers it.

"Hi...Yeah... I told you I went to the Library then I was goin' to see Grubbs... I know but... I am outside so Dervish won't know I'm here... Yes we are in the woods...Yes me and Grubbs...Yes I know it's raining but...Why?...Fine! I'll come home!...Sorry, I'll be there in ten minutes...okay bye.

He hung up. "I gotta go Grubbs, my tea is nearly ready." He rolled his eyes. "I wanted to meet Ana too."

"Now probably isn't the right time anyways, come round tomorrow, things will have settled by then... hopefully." I shrug and give him a final high five for his scoring technique. He walks off into the rain back home while I walk back to the mansion to deal with the situation. In the open I realise that it is raining heavier than I thought. By the time I reach the big mansion door I am soaked. I pause outside for the space of a heartbeat, then proceeded in entering my now unsettled home.

**A/N: If you read and enjoyed it the let me know! If you love my story ... I love reviews! Thanks for reading :)**

**DayDream xox**


	11. Pasta a la Grady

**A/N : **

**I once again find myself apologising for the ages in between my updates for chapters. I annoy myself because of it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I spent a long time attempting to get it all right. Also I thank you all for the reviews and your advice was very helpful :) **

**xox**

**Pasta A la Grady**

Meera moved in. It was to be expected with Ana being locked away in our cellar; like the naughty child of a proud family. Dervish hasn't said one word to anyone. He cooks four meals and lays them on the kitchen bench. Meera takes hers and Ana's down to the cellar and Dervish takes his up to his study. He exits that study to cook, sleep and for the toilet. Full stop. I haven't spoken to Meera or seen Ana since the day I brought her into this house. I don't dare. Dervish would see it as betrayal; that much is clear through the thick tension in this house. It's been like this for three everlasting days. Dead.

Today is Monday morning. I wake with the hope of a new fresh week bringing a fresh start. Any ounce of that hope disintegrated in the roaring silence of the mansion. I can feel my own frustration growing and vibrating in the still air. I have breakfast: alone, I watch the 7:00am news: alone, I have my morning mug of coffee: alone. The house might as well be empty. Bill-E hasn't even called by or rang; it's as if he knew the noise of the telephone ringing would shatter the silent souls of this house. I never wanted to see that boy more. To open my mouth and feel the vibrations of sound coming out. I half believe I'm unable to talk. I see him walking up to the garden, glancing at Meera's motorbike, which has been perched motionless since the day she moved in; like the broken promise of escape. I get to the door before he has chance to knock. I walk straight out and shut the door carefully so the only noise was the click of the hatch. It's spitting. The weather seems fitting to my current situation, what did we call that in English? Pathetic fallacy? Yeah that sounds about right... pathetic.

"Things okay?" Bill-E asked cautiously. The sound of another human voice crashed upon my ears like a tidal wave does on a small village made of straw.

"No." It's the first word I've said in three days.

"I didn't think they were. But they're still here, right?" Bill-E motioned to Meera's bike as we set off to school.

"Yes, but I don't think they want to be. Dervish hasn't spoken to anyone. He has hardly left his study. Ana is stuck in the cellar and Meera is with her always. I feel like I can't go down there or Dervish will hate me. Dervish is researching into Ana's case and getting in touch with other disciples but who knows what he is planning. I feel like shit so I can't imagine how Ana must be feeling."

"Dervish can't keep Ana locked away in the cellar!" Bill-E gasped.

"Well the cellar isn't locked really but the message that they aren't to leave, or Ana isn't, rings as clear as a church bell on a frosty morning." Bill-E laughed at my metaphor.

"You need to talk to Dervish, only you can defuse this situation. Make the old git see sense. It isn't acceptable behaviour!" Bill-E stated like a teacher. I laughed. "You have been spending a lot of time with Sarah this weekend then? "

"Yep. She can't keep her tongue out my mouth."

"Coolio!" We high-five.

I feel myself loosening up on the way to school. Talking to Bill-E is good for me. And he was right, I do need to say something to Dervish. It isn't right the way things are; it can't go on like this forever. Hell, it can't go on like this for another day! I'll end up headfirst out my bedroom window with the cold ground rushing towards me, if it does! We get to school early and Bill-E rushes of for a morning library snog before school. Lucky bugger.

I decide to go wait outside my first lesson. History. The good, old drone of our teacher's monotone is exactly what one needs on a Monday morning. However after the weekend I've just had, anybody saying anything in any way is fine by me. Nobody is here so I slouch against the wall in the corridor and put my iPod in; choosing a loud and lyrical song.

Reni appears at the end of the corridor. She is wearing her auburn hair up in a high pony. Usually it falls by her shoulders but I like it up, makes her light brown eyes seem bigger. I smile at her as she walks towards me. She smiles back. She wants the Grubbster. I feel my gaze fall down her white school shirt, past her black skirt to linger on her legs; that are encased in patterned black tights. She looks very nice. She sits opposite me in the corridor, I take out my headphones.

"Hey" I smile. "Good weekend?"

"Yeah, went shopping and had a girly sleepover. What about you? Get up to much?"

"Nah not really, family members visited. What lesson have you got?"

"Geography, in the room at the end. Loch is in the courtyard by the way, if you want to go see him."

"Nope, I'd rather be with you to be honest." I try a flirty line but laugh a little so it isn't so serious. I know how to play this game. She laughed and I swear she blushed slightly. I fancy Reni, I know it, she knows it and Loch knows it. I think she likes me too. Perhaps I'll clear it with Loch and make a move on her.

"Shannon is having a party this weekend? Are you free?" Reni asks casually but I know she is hoping I am. I think to the situation back home and wonder if it will settle by next weekend.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard about it till now so I don't know if I'm even invited."

"Of course you're invited, you moron. It's only just been decided that she was having one. Her parents are off to Holland." Her eyes glistened excitedly.

"Well I hope I can come 'cos it sounds like it'll be good."

"Of course it will, I'm helping to plan it." She laughed as the bell rang loudly above our heads. People began to walk down the corridor and so we stood to make way.

Shannon strolled down the corridor and smiled when she saw me, then running to hug Reni. Why do girls do that? Hug every time they see each other? What's wrong with a smile and a casual 'hi' ? Loch is following behind Shannon, grinning stupidly. "Grubbs! You coming to Shannon's then?"

"Will you be quiet!" Shannon snapped, "I don't want everyone knowing!"

"Sorry Shaz," Loch said sincerely and wrapped his arm round her middle apologetically, giving her a squeeze. She rolled her eyes but didn't push him off.

"Yeah, possibly." I reply. Loch still had his arm around Shannon. He winked at me and I smiled.

"Come on Reni, we have geography, you done your homework..." Shannon and Reni trailed off to their class before I had the chance to say bye to Reni. I'm left with Loch grinning excitedly.

"I am going to pull that girl at her own party!" he stated confidently.

"Ha! C'mon lover boy."

The day passes slowly but I have fun. I forget about my troubles at home... until final lesson. I'm sat in bloody maths; cruising through sums at a pace that can only be described as very slow. A clock ticks the seconds by almost as slowly as my pen scrawls numbers out onto the page. Rain spits at the windows which frame a depressing sight of a wet, empty ground under a grey sky. The blinds hang down vertically, slicing the window into slim sections, like bars in a prison cell. The room is a perfect square, the door shut firmly. It's as if it smirks at the forty minutes that it will remain firmly closed.

Then it strikes me. Hard, in the pit of my stomach. Guilt. Here I am, complaining about feeling like I'm in a prison and Ana is sat IN an actual prison. My cellar. And I have done nothing about that. Dervish is destroying his friendship with Meera, if he hasn't already, and being a monster... in fact a DEMON to live with! I thought I'd give him some time... an hour should have been enough. Dervish is a nice guy, a happy guy and has no right to be this awful and NOT to my little cousin! I felt my cheeks burn with anger; it flamed in my eyes at the guy who calls himself my Uncle. HIS OWN DAUGHTER!

"Grubbs? You okay mate?" I looked up from my pen which had dug an inky dent into my page. Charlie was looking at me with his brow furrowed.

"Sorry, maths just gets me wired sometimes." I lie.

"You're hair is sticking on end. Literally." I look at Charlie's shocked expression and raise my hand to my head. It is standing straight up, like I've been electrocuted. I brushed it down flat, kicking myself for losing control of my magic.

"I've just been running my hands through it, haha" I laugh and Charlie seems settled. I feel myself relax and try to put a lid on my white hot anger. I have to keep control, at least till I get my hands on my Uncle.

I manage to. The bell rings and I'm out that door, storming down the corridor to find Bill-E. I spot him at the benches and he spots me. I must look like a crazed baboon because he leaves Sarah with a quick kiss, instead of an hour long make out session, to follow me out of school with an anxious expression on his face.

"What?" he demands, eyes wide, as I slam the school door open in my eagerness to get my hands round my Uncle's neck!

"Dervish!" I spit back at him. I here Loch call my name but ignore it and keep walking.

"Why? What's he done?"

"I have been such an inconsiderate wimp. I should have told Dervish straight from day one, instead of pretending that everything is okay and it's acceptable for someone to behave like that! What right does he have!"

"He doesn't... I said that this morning." Bill-E is jogging to keep up with me. His stride half the size of mine.

"I know." I reply guiltily. Bill-E wasn't a coward to say what he knew was right or wrong. I was.

I continue my rant at Bill-E right back to the house, getting myself more and more worked up. Bill-E stays silent and listens. He's good like that. I get home in half the time it usually takes me.

"You should take a second to calm down before you go raging in there like a bull on crack." I don't laugh. I don't take a second to calm down. I march, yes march, up to the front door, with my fists clenched so tight my knuckles are white. Bill-E leaves without another word. I wouldn't wait around for the show if I was him either.

"DDERRVISHHH!" I yell as I slam the front door shut behind me. I see his slender frame appear at the top of the stairs. His bright blue eyes are alive with worry; finally a spot of emotion from him.

"Grubbs?.. " I don't let him finish. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

"I'm a little busy actually, it can wait." he snapped annoyed that I had disturbed his silence.

"Bullshit." I reply, spitting the syllables out through clenched teeth. He walks off. He knows what is coming and therefore knows he deserves it! I charge upstairs, two steps at a time and follow him into his bedroom. He looks up surprised and angry as I enter and shut the door firmly behind me. I stand in front of it, my large, bulky frame blocking his one way of escape. Unless he decides to take the window but I very much doubt that... unless I end up throwing him out of it.

"How DARE you just enter my room!" he looks at me as if he is disappointed. It makes me sick.

"HOW DARE YOU BE DISAPPOINTED AT ME WHEN YOU ARE BEHAVING LIKE A TWAT!" I scream, unable to put it any other way. I think of Ana and Meera down in the cellar and wonder if they can hear. Probably not but I try to calm and quiet myself anyway.

"Excuse me?" Dervish stammers standing up.

"Ana is a human being. She has feelings. You cannot treat a person like that. You cannot treat your daughter like that! She isn't Lord Loss you know; she's not a freak you can keep locked away! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"She nearly killed you? Remember? She messed up our lives!" Dervish took a step towards me.

"No! She saved my life! She brought the truth out so she could get to know her father! To make our lives better. You are the one destroying everything! You are wrecking your friendship with Meera, your chance with your daughter, even our friendship! And for what?"

"Meera ruined everything for having the kid and then keeping her a secret for fifteen years!" Dervish retorted angrily.

"So don't ever forgive her. Keep them as your prisoners and be a monster to them."

"I'm trying to solve this situation. You know... the bigger problem, of that kid, allowing demons to cross through to our world, breaking down the protection. You are so naive, wrapped up in your own little world. Have you forgotten the small toddler whose body was ripped apart by that spider demon? That wouldn't have happened if the protection was there! I'm fighting the real enemy and what the fuck are you doing? Get off you righteous horse and see the bigger picture! This isn't about our family hiccup; this is about stopping the fate of that child being many other people's fate!" Dervish took another step towards me. I stood taller and watched his balled fists carefully.

"A FAMILY HICCUP! THAT KID! She is your daughter! And now we know the problem we can solve it together! Don't hide behind the excuse of you being a disciple and saving the world. You're angry because of what's happening here. In this very household. Be a man and sort the situation out instead of cowering in your study with your fucking crystal ball! How can you fight demons when you are acting like one?"

That got him. I saw his face fall slightly and his fists relax. His eyes were filled with tears of anger and I'm pretty sure mine were. I'd never shouted like that at my Uncle. The anger had ebbed away and I stood face to face with my Uncle. Not speaking. Both of us shaking slightly and thinking of what we've said. The damage and wreckage that now lay between us. Neither had anything more to say, yet I couldn't leave the room. Perhaps I should have spoken to him calmly first? Too late now.

"Get out." Dervish stated suddenly. I feel my stomach quench. Shiiittttt. I don't argue, what's done is done. I turn quickly and shut the door behind me, walk straight down the corridor, and into my room. I lay on my bed, exhausted. I don't hear Dervish follow or exit his own room. Silence engulfs this house once more.

* * *

I woke a couple of hours later to the smell of pasta. I turned and my clock read 19.46, I don't fancy bumping into Dervish but a guy's gotta eat. I jump as I hear a little knock at my door. I didn't hear footsteps on the landing.

"Yeah?" I call uncertainly. My door opens and Ana is stood there, smiling softly, and looking a little nervous.

"Um, Dervish sent me to tell you to get your grumpy arse downstairs for dinner." I gawp at her and don't move.

"You coming?" she looks even more uncertain. I note that she hasn't entered my room.

"Sure." I say and smile shakily. I get up and follow her downstairs. What the hell is going on?

She walks to the dining room and there is Dervish and Meera sat waiting. They both look up and smile as we enter. Can anyone say awkward? Ana sits by her mum so I sit by Dervish reluctantly. The noise of our chairs scraping emphasises the awkward silence. When I'm settled I sit and wait for somebody to say something. Anything.

"I'm sorry." Dervish speaks and I feel myself jumping for joy inside, (as gay as that is). Meera and Ana are both listening intently. Dervish continues, "I have acted... in the words of Grubbs... like a monster, demon and idiot." He turns to me, "Did I miss any?"

"I also said twat." I reply simply, he smiled and so did Meera.

"Anyway, I apologise, I had no right to treat you both the way I did. I was upset but that's no excuse. I'm asking for my daughter," he looked at Ana and she smiled back at him, "and my best friend to forgive me? Can we start afresh?" His gaze now fell upon Meera who was looking straight back at him, thinking. I held my breath as the silence folded around us again. Please Meera... I felt like saying... begging even...

"Meera, look into my blue eyes... you know you want to forgive an old man for his silly mistakes, I even cooked your favourite: pasta a la Grady." He joked but I knew he was being serious. This meant a lot to him. He had finally seen sense. I had finally made him see sense.

She nodded. "You are forgiven, you silly old man. But if you EVER act like the monster/demon/idiot/twat again then I'll make you into Pasta a la Grady!"

We all laughed.

**Review please?**


	12. Sunlight Hours

**Sunlight Hours**

It's cold. Freezing cold. My fingers are stiffly curled around my weapon as I crouch in the woods waiting for my victim to draw closer. I have one shot before all hell breaks loose because as soon as I fire, I reveal my position for onslaught. I watch my breath condense as I exhale; thinking to myself: I can't miss. She draws closer and nearer, crunching noisily with each small step. She turns and I see her pale face, eyes dancing lively around, a nervous smile playing on the corners of her mouth. She won't be smiling when I take her out. I tense my muscles so they're ready to launch. I wonder where to aim. She's close now. Her hair is tied back under a hat... she means business. But Ana is no match for me.

I stand quick and she faces me completely surprised, however she is very quick to react and I have to duck to avoid the white ball. I hear it explode on the tree behind me. I retaliate and watch anxious as it flies threw the air. Direct Hit! She screams in shock as her neck is hit with a chilling blast! She turns away from her attacker instinctively. She runs, holding the place where I hit her. I smile triumphantly but my celebration is cut short as something smashes into the side of my face. The coldness stings as it crumbles down my face and neck. I shiver as parts slide under my shirt. I hardly have time to recover or locate my own attacker for revenge as I'm knocked sideways as two hit my left shoulder. All Hell Breaks Loose! Dervish pops up and throws his weapon at Meera, who must have been the one who got me! I spot Ana preparing to get revenge on me but where's...

Bill-E clambers onto the scene screaming... "Snowball Fight!"

It had snowed the previous night. We all woke to open our curtains and be blinded by the white landscape. A crisp, smooth, untouched layer coated the Earth. I am not poetic but hey, I felt good; especially after second helpings of scrambled eggs and the news of the school being closed. I suspect Dervish made his mean scrambled eggs as he probably still feels guilty for the past week with Ana and Meera.

Bill-E came round that morning too. He knocked quietly and when I opened the door he smiled timidly. "Want to go sledging?" he almost whispered. This was very odd behaviour from Bill-E, usually he'd just walk in and act as if he owned the place. Then I remembered how he had left me last night: storming up to the house with a murderous intent.

"Yeah, I'll just get my coat" I gave him the biggest smile I could manage, he seemed to get the idea that things were okay as he smiled back. I clambered up the stairs and bashed right into Ana. She toppled over with a small yelp as my bulky form collided with her. I felt her bounce off me like a small child would.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" I start spluttering at her and help her up. She was rubbing her elbow but smiled at me. "It's fine, honestly I'm okay," she laughed "I'm not used to having such big people around, just me and mum." I laughed, I am a bit of a tank.

"Oh, do you want to meet Bill-E? He's downstairs now, we're off sledging, and you can come if you want?"

"Sure, sounds good. Mum told me about him, he's the boy who practically lives here right?" she asked, following me back down the stairs.

"Ha! Yeah, the place is more his than mine." Bill-E isn't in the hallway, we find him, shovelling the last of the scrambled eggs into his mouth, in the kitchen.

"Bill-E, this is Ana." I say and he swivels round in surprise. He sees her and nearly chokes. I watch him, highly amused as he struggles to swallow his food, eyes wide at Ana. Eventually he stumbles over and presents her his hand, his face bright red and his eyes watering. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." He smiles as she takes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Me and Grubbs were going to go sledging, you want to come?"

"Yeah, love to."

We all wrap up in hats, gloves, scarves, jumpers, wellies, (you get the picture), and set off up the garden. We don't get very far. Dervish and Meera were waiting; a stash of ready-prepared snow balls lay at their feet. We dive for cover and gather our own snowballs, grinning excitedly. Kids verses adults, or at least that's what I thought until I felt the pull of my coat at the back then the icy cold snow being pushed under my collar. I gasp and turn shocked. Ana is crouched behind me laughing. That's it... everyman for himself!

Things have definitely improved over the past couple of days. Dervish spent most of his time with Ana in the cellar, teaching her and testing her powers. He wanted to take her to the demon universe to see the extent of what she could do but Meera refused. Ana however couldn't have been more excited about the idea. The two seemed to have become fast friends. I would come home from school to hear their stories of what Ana had achieved. They would also keep glancing at each other like they knew something me and Meera didn't, some inside joke. I wouldn't say I felt jealous exactly, if she wanted to become a disciple then rather her than me, but did they need to talk about it all the time? And it was okay for Ana feeling excited about fighting demons but had she ever seen one rip someone mercilessly apart limb by limb? Had she ever fought for her life against thousands of them? Or watched one feast on the insides of your friends? I didn't think so and I think she would feel differently if she knew the full extent of what she was getting herself into. Meera kept a close eye over the pair of them, I could tell this wasn't what she had in mind for her daughter yet Dervish insisted that he was only teaching her how to control her powers to keep her safe.

Meera also took me shopping in town for a new outfit for the party. I wasn't particularly fussed but the opportunity for one on one time with Meera was not to be missed. She picked out a shirt and some dark jeans which according to her made me look '_buff'_. I took her word for it. I also bought her a coffee like the wonderful gent I am. Even Dervish admitted it was smooth as we watched the latest die hard film with Bill-E, who was also invited to Shannon's.

"I heard you got a girl, Bill-E?" Dervish enquired after he had finished teasing me about Meera.

"Erm... yeah... she's called Sarah." Bill-E smiled back nervously. He and Sarah were constantly together in school. I hardly saw the guy anymore. It was rumoured that they were banned from the library as a results of kissing too much but I'd never got around to asking him about it.

"What ya think Grubbs? She alright?"

"Yeah she's pretty I guess and she's not fat. She got a lot of freckles and has gingery hair."

"Strawberry blonde actually, and her freckles make her look cute." We laughed as Bill-E turned scarlet.

"Well good on ya Bill-E. You do better than Grubbs here, being teased by Meera is about the only attention he gets from the girls."

"Ha! You know she loves the Grubbster." I retort. Dervish simply laughs.

"Nah, Grubbs will have Reni at Shannon's, right Grubbs." Bill-E chips in winking at me.

Before Dervish can ask about Reni I hear a knock at the door and rush to answer it. Truth is I don't want to talk about Reni as my stomach churns nervously at the thought. Will she be expecting a kiss? Or have I been an idiot and read the signs wrong? I sigh at the thought of how much simpler life would be if girls just said outright how they felt.

Ana beats me to the door; Charlie and Loch are stood gazing at her. I know what they're thinking. I used to feel it to: the flame that ignites inside you at the sight of a flame. Ha! My own feelings have cooled for Ana. We are good friends and have a laugh. I do feel protective over her as I see Loch ogling at her but only in the way a cousin or brother would feel.

"Erm... Grubbs?" I hear Charlie stammer at her. Typical Charlie.

"No, I'm Ana," she states brightly as Charlie turns beetroot. "I'm Grubb's cousin, do you want to come in; Grubbs is just in the living room." She steps back to let them in as I stroll up behind her.

"Hey, I told you about Ana right?"

"Erm yeah. Hi." Loch manages to say not taking his eyes of her. Charlie face expression was priceless. He looked like a cross between someone trying to make a life altering decision and someone struggling to go to the loo. Ana had begun to walk away and I saw Charlie looking desperately after her. "DO YOU WANT TO COME?" he yelled after her, a little louder than necessary. She turned startled as me and Loch tried to stop ourselves crying out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, what?" she was frowning slightly at him.

"I was... just wondering... if you would...erm... like to come to a party on saturaday night? Grubbs and Bill-E are coming." Charlie managed to get the sentence out eventually. Ana looked at me unsure, was she wanting permission or an excuse to not go? I don't think I'd want to go if someone had screamed the invite at me like that.

"It would be a laugh" I smile at her reassuringly. As Bill-E came round the corner, probably to see what all the shouting was about.

"Sure, I'll ask mum when she gets back." She walked away into the kitchen, leaving Charlie to recover. Loch and I just laughed at him.

"Outa your league mate." Loch stated as tears rolled down his face from laughter. "Well before we met your lovely cousin we originally came to ask if you'd like us to get you some drink?" Loch continued. "Me and Charlie are off to go and get a crate of beer, we could get two if you and Bill-E wanted to chip in?"

I hadn't even thought about alcohol. "Sure, how much?"

"We'll settle it later, Reni is getting the girls some wine or this coconut thing so Ana can have some of that if she wants."

"Yeah that'd be cool, thanks mate."

I winked at Charlie as he was half dragged away by Loch still speechless and a bright shade of pink. Me and Bill-E continued to laugh as we wandered into the kitchen.

"Who was that then?" Ana enquired smiling herself. I wondered how she coped with boys being like that around her 24/7.

"The big one was Loch and the other was Charlie, I think he likes you." I winked at her. He's lovely and sweet, you'd make a cute couple. She laughed, "I have a boyfriend."

"You never said, what's he called?"

"Well I don't really but for the sake of this party he's called George."

"Smart. But don't worry; I'll take care of you. They don't bite..."

"Well not on a full-moon," Dervish chuckled darkly as he entered the kitchen. We haven't told Ana that I may turn into a werewolf on full moon. We thought it might freak her out a bit. I scowl at Dervish and he grins idiotically at me.

I'm really beginning to get excited about this party now. It's only two days away! I had the outfit and alcohol sorted and Ana and Bill-E are coming. Now all I needed was the girl... hopefully Reni wanted me. As I'm going to look 'buff' and she already has a thing for me (well I think), that should all fall into place.


	13. Hours of Darkness

**Hours of Darkness**

Ana, Bill-E and I cooked tea that night. Sheppard's pie, delish! Actually we overcooked the mince, undercooked the carrots and over-browned (burnt) the top; but apart from that it was good. Actually it was good enough to encourage me to a second helping; I am now regretting it as I lay in bed holding my aching stomach. It's one o'clock and I'm still frustratingly awake, watching the clock didgets change as we enter deeper into the night. Truth is I'm scared of falling asleep. It's nearing a full moon and despite brushing dervish's werewolf jokes aside during the day, they haunt me at this time of every month. I don't think he'd be laughing if I did turn... with Ana curled up beneath the covers just down the hall, sleeping peacefully in her naivety...

My ears prick at a soft whimpering noise; I sit up and strain to hear where it was coming from. I feel uneasy, something's not right. Something isn't right at all. My stomach churns with dread and fear, what is it? What's not right? I concentrate on detecting any magic in the air, there isn't any more than normal but the atmosphere quivers slightly. I hear the noise again, louder and more desperate. There are no weapons on this corridor and I don't really want to pursue this unprotected. Perhaps it's a burglar? That wouldn't be so bad, or a homeless person just wanting a shelter from the cold snow outside? Then the screaming started. The sound filled the house and bounced down every corridor. I felt sick as I rushed out onto the corridor, my heart racing. Everything was still. The screams came from Ana's room; I begin to run towards the door, pause with my hand on the handle, shaking uncontrollably. I hear Dervish calling me, he's coming down the stairs, Meera is hot on his feet, both are brandishing axes. I enter the room and the screaming intensifies. Ana is a foot in the air above her bed, thrashing out like she's being held there by invisible ropes. I gaze at her horrified, unsure of what to do. I can't feel any magic in the air but there is a faint buzzing, something is vibrating in the air but what?

Something hits me hard in the back and I tumble to the floor, my attacker pinning me down. "Grubbs? Can you hear me?" Dervish shouts and I realise he's the one on top of me.

"Yeah, get off! Help Ana" I scream annoyed and confused, what the hell is he doing. The light is turned on and I scrunch my eyes shut against the brightness.

"He's fine, it's not him." Meera voice quivers in fear as she stares at her daughter suspended in the air. I feel Dervish get off me and I follow him to the side of the bed. We watch helpless as Ana starts to beg with her tormentor, "Please stop... let me go! Please don't make me! I can't I'm not supposed to! No I won't..." Her words were lost in her screams. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thrashedout against thin air. Her eyes were shut and her face was scrunched in an expression that clearly said pain. Meera was crying besides me, trying to hold her daughter while Dervish's lips moved soundlessly, he looked frustrated as he said spell after spell. The vibrating intensified against Ana's screams; it felt like it was going to crack. Realisation struck me.

"Dervish the shield is vibrating!" I shouted now scared of what my come.

"What?" Dervish looked at me incredulously.

"I can feel it; it's going to break any second now. It's Ana when she screams, a hole is almost created!" Dervish and Meera look at each other in fear as Ana starts to beg again, "Please no. I won't. Let me go, please...please, stop it... it hurts... MUM!" She shouts out in anguish as she begins to writhe in pain again. "DAD! GRUBBS! HELP ME!" I feel tears drip down my face as she calls for me and I stand there useless, unable to help her. Dervish starts to mutter again and I feel him straining to put more protection on this room. His spells are complex and very weak as there is little magic in the air. But then how is Ana in the air like that? How is she being tortured?

I take her hand and pain shoots inside me like fire, I fall backwards gasping. But it wasn't just pain I felt, I felt magic. She rises higher and I clamber on to the bed and wrap my arms around her waist tightly. I feel my skin burn unbearably and cry out against it. Magic tingles my nerves and I use it to numb the scorching pain to a dull ache. The room around me has disappeared. I'm holding Ana in blackness. We're weightless and floating in darkness. I hear Ana screaming and begging, someone answers her cries.

"Shhhh little one, all you have to do is use that power of yours and you can go home, break out of this dark shell." I shiver as I hear that cold voice that haunts me in my nightmares. Lord Loss is here. Ana refuses him again and the pain starts again. Cracks of light appear around us. I see we are in a dark dome and there is light outside. I feel the vibrations of the dome as it strains against the force. Then it hits me: The dome is the shield, if that breaks then the protection is gone. We must be between worlds. Lord Loss wants Ana to use her power so he can get in! This is just an illusion. Dervish and Meera are inches from me, I just can't see them.

I use magic to strengthen the shield. The cracks close and we are in total darkness once more. Ana is shaking in my arms, she doesn't realise I'm here, and neither does Lord Loss. I create another shield around me and Ana, the pain stops and Ana stops screaming. Her breathe comes in quick rasps and she relaxes on me.

"Ana it's me Grubbs, can you hear me? Can you feel me?" I squeeze her tighter and she gasps.

"Grubbs! I knew you'd come, I thought I'd be here for eternity! Where's my mum and dad?" she begins to sob.

"Ana they're right here, inches away..."

"Outside the dome?" she interrupts.

"No there is no dome, this is an illusion Ana. You're home, in your bedroom. Do not use your power..."

I yell as I feel a stab at my shield. I try and recover but before I can reinforce it another burst of power shatters it. Ana starts to scream again.

"You should not have interrupted Grubbs! This was mine and sweet little Ana's time together!" he was angry. Very angry. I don't dare fire a blast at him in case I hit the shield and I also have no idea where he is. I surround us in another shield and concentrate on keeping it there.

"What do we do Grubbs?" Ana's voice is fearful and strained. "I can see demons... in my head... thousands of them... and this face... with snakes for a heart..." she was crying now, sobbing as the feeling of hopelessness engulfed her. I held her tighter and thought of a way to shut Lord Loss out. I put my hand on her forehead and sensed my source of magic to be centred in there. Almost like a window inside her head. I could sense Lord Loss through her. Was he possessing her? I tried to focus on the magic and slowly pushed it back. My shield disintegrates as I force magic backwards against its flow. Ana is crying louder, the pain is back but not as much as before.

"GRUBBS!" I hear Lord Loss growl as I push against the magic. This feels so unnatural. I'm pushing away my own protection. As the magic thins I find it harder and harder to fight against it. The connection is breaking; Lord Loss's screams of anger are fading. Ana has stopped crying.

My stomach lurches as we fall back into the bed. Ana lands on top and take comfort in her weight on me as a sign that gravity is back. I see Meera in Dervish's arms, crying into his shoulder. Dervish is looking back at me, his eyes red from crying. We're back in Ana's room. I exhale heavily as Ana rolls of me. Dervish expression turns from one of defeat to shock.

"Meera!" he gasps and she turns. They are frozen, staring at us.

"Mum" Ana's voice is croaky and hoarse. Meera runs and hugs her daughter; the two are holding each other crying. Dervish hugs me; he's looking at me like he can't believe I'm sat there.

"I thought you were dead." He stated and the thought chilled me. "You were like that for hours."

"Hours? We were there five minutes maximum."

"It's five am." I stared at him in disbelief.

"what happened?" Dervish asked Ana who was also staring at dervish like he was mad.

"I was dreaming and then I was pulled into this dark place. I couldn't see anything but I could hear a voice telling me I could get out if I used my power. He said this was a test, like one of the tests you do. I said no, I could see demons in this other world and I knew he was trying to trick me. I don't think he realised I could see the other world. He tortured me when I wouldn't use my power. Then I couldn't take it and was about to but Grubbs came." Dervish looked at me and I continued with what happened from when I was with her. "What did you see?" I asked when we had finished our story.

"After you grabbed her, you floated in mid air, holding her. We couldn't touch you. We couldn't hear you. You were motionless in the air for hours. Then you began to fall back onto the bed, very slowly, we didn't even notice at first. You weren't breathing. We thought you had died and then you just woke up."

"Can we stop it from happening again?" My question sent fear shooting into Ana's eyes.

"I didn't realise the connection between Ana and the other world was that strong. That's what Lord Loss used to get her. He was able to channel magic down the connection and then create what happened tonight. But we can put protection there. We'll do it after we've all had some rest."

"No! We can't! What if he does it again?" Ana was shaking.

"No. He isn't powerful enough. It will have drained him to do it; he'll be killed if he attempts it. Get some rest and everything will be sorted in the morning. Getting you back was the hard part, but all is well now. Trust me.

"Can Grubbs stay with me?"

"Sure." Dervish smiles and leaves with Meera. Ana curls up against me, still quivering. I wrap the covers round her and settle into the pillow. This would have been awkward when I first met her but now, she is my cousin. My little sister even and now she is safely home, next to me. It wasn't long till she drifted off, we were both exhausted. I trusted Dervish that we would be safe tonight. Thing inside me that had been unsettled earlier was calm now. It was over... for now anyways.


	14. Shut the Door

**Shut the Door.**

I woke to find the space next to me empty. I bolt upright and look around Ana's bedroom. Panic sets in as I see she's not here but I hear voices downstairs; she's probably up already. I climb out of bed and realise I'm in my boxers. Ha! Through all the chaos it never crossed my mind that I was half dressed. I suppose when the screaming started I wasn't going to stop to put some jeans on. I shudder at the memory and make my way downstairs.

The sound of sizzling greets me with the unmistakable smell of bacon. A floured bread-bun, heavily buttered with one side soaked with the oil that the bacon is cooking in, lays open and awaiting on the side. Dervish completes the master piece by adding the FOUR crispy strips of bacon to it. I see the butter melt instantly and ooze out the side of the sandwich as Dervish closes it. A goofy grin forms on my face as the sandwich is placed in front of me. I feel my mouth water as I take it in both hands...

"How can you just eat like last night was just an average night?... after what happened." A small voice whispers from the corner of the room. I hadn't even noticed Ana. I feel a pang of guilt as I realise I just put food before her well-being. I lower my bacon sandwich. Meera and Dervish have stopped teasing each other and are also looking at Ana guiltily. She's sat on a stool, cradling a steaming mug. Her breakfast lay on the plate in front of her, untouched. She looks so fragile and small, we all stand staring at her, a loss for what to say.

"Well this isn't the first time we've had to go through this Ana." I say softly. "I'm still shaken by what's happened but I guess we've just learned over time to laugh it off and push it to the back of our minds." Dervish nodded in agreement. "It's okay to be scared. Hell, Grubbs spent months in a mental hospital after his first encounter." (Cheers Derv), "But you're safe now, nothing can touch you."

Ana looks at Dervish incredulously, "It can! There were hundreds of demons there and any one of them could get to me like Lord... like he did." Tears formed in her eyes again and Meera wrapped an arm around her. What Ana said wasn't technically right; none of the demons she saw would have been powerful enough to do that, however there are other demon masters. It would be unlikely to happen as Lord Loss would have difficulty getting them to do what he wanted. They would have no interest in a little human girl but I guess she still had a point. I try and find a way to sum this up for her, without directly lying but trying to make her feel better. Not an easy thing to do under the pressure of her falling tears! Dervish steps in, "Ana, they aren't powerful enough but right after breakfast, we'll put protection there so he can't use that connection again. Ever."

She seemed a little more reassured. Meera sat down next to her, she looked worried. "I need you to eat something sweetie, Dervish will cook you anything you want." Dervish raised his eyebrow but let it pass. Ana picked up her sandwich and took a little bite. I took this as my permission to begin wolfing down my own, excuse the pun. I felt Dervish's glare on me and so avoided his gaze. I know I'm going to have to explain how I did what I did last night; that's a conversation I don't want to have. I'd just polished of my breakfast and was proceeding to lick the remains off my fingers when Dervish placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed before announcing, "Grubbs and I are off to prepare in the cellar, join us when you've finished." Meera didn't take her eyes of Ana, just nodded absently. I guess I didn't really have an option anymore. Dervish's hand remained firmly on my shoulder as he steered me from the room. We walked silently to the cellar where he shut the door. Before he can say anything I jump in with a question of my own, "Last night, you attacked me. Why?"

"I thought you had turned into a werewolf." He stated simply like he thought it was obvious. "I thought you were hurting Ana but when Meera flicked the lights on, I saw you were you and you answered me clearly. Plus I couldn't feel magic around so I thought it must be you. I was wrong evidently."

"What does Lord Loss what with Ana?"

"I dunno."

"Theories?"

"Well I think he's curious about her. Wonders what she could do in the Demon Universe. And so do I actually." He paused," Or he just wants to kill us and tried to do it through Ana... Perhaps both. Ana said she could see hundreds of demons waiting, probably to attack us and the rest of Carcery Vale. I want to get the magician and get him to look at her but Meera won't allow it."

"So what can we do to stop it?"

"You're going to go into her mind, find it and places protection there. I'll guide you and give you the spells. You can put some of your own shields there as they seem to be quite strong for extra protection."

"Me! Why me?" I ask shocked and nervous.

"Because I couldn't touch her Grubbs and neither could Meera! Not like you did. We just felt her cold skin but you felt Lord Loss and power and some of what she was feeling. I don't know why as I can't find magic in you. Also the amount of energy needed to break a connection as strong as that would have killed me and Meera and probably every other disciple I know. Yet you did it and are walking around at ease the next day. You can feel the protection on Carcery vale and I can't. You just keep surprising me!" Dervish stares at me; a mixture of annoyance and exasperation play upon his expression. "Why?" He demands.

"I...I don't know why or how? I'm just Grubbs who can do a few tricks with a spot of magic." I give it my best hopeless shrug. Truth is I know I'm powerful. I hid my magic from Dervish when he searched, I'm a coward and don't want to face the horrors one would on becoming a disciple. I'd had my fair share of nightmares for one lifetime, hell for a thousand lifetimes! So I shouldn't feel guilty... Dervish shakes his head at my answer but before he can press his point, I'm saved!

"Okay, ready boys." Ana walked into the room. Dervish gave me a look that plainly told me that this conversation is not over, I felt my stomach sink. I looked away from him, to Ana; she was smiling but it wasn't effortless. She was putting on a brave face so I did the same.

"I just have to get the room ready." Dervish stood and began muttering spells, Meera followed his lead. I felt the amount of magic in the air grow ever so slightly.

"Right Grubbs, take hold of Ana's head. I did so, placing my hands either side like Dervish did to me.

"Ana you have to relax and let Grubbs in okay?" Otherwise it'll be more difficult and uncomfortable. She took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, I tried to steady my hands so as not to alert Ana. Last thing she wants is for the person entering her mind to be a nervous wreck.

"Grubbs, just relax your mouth and let the magic in this room guide you to repeating what I say. Feel your way inside and locate the source of the connection." I nodded to show I was ready. Dervish started speaking and I let my mouth echo his. I had no idea what I was saying but I closed my eyes and concentrated on Ana's mind. Her memories flashed past and I saw snapshots of her life. I gasped and let go, startled. Meera and Ana are looking anxiously at me. "What's wrong?" Ana stammers holding her head, her voice breaks as she speaks and tears swell in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to expect, everything was so vivid and clear." I looked at Dervish amazed and he smiled. "Sorry my fault I should have told you what to expect. It's like looking through a complex wardrobe. You have to open drawers and shuffle through them. Kinda like the quirky cupboards from IKEA with lots of compartments within compartments." I laughed at his analogy, even Ana managed a chuckle.

"Just stay in there and you'll get the hang of it. When you feel yourself getting tired just come out and we'll try again after you've both rested. Okay?"

"Is this dangerous?" Ana interupts, she says it casually but I catch the hint of worry in her tone.

"No, Grubbs is just a spectator, he isn't going to physically do anthing but putting protection their," Dervish smiles reassuringly. I hardly believe him but I don't argue.

"Ready Grubbs?"

"Yeah okay." I put my hands on either side of her head again. "Ready Ana?" She nods and Dervish begins the incantation again. I mimick him and see Ana's memories in my own head again. She's at school reading a note from someone called Damon. He's asking her to be his girlfriend. I try look around the classroom to see who he is but the picture changes and I'm looking at the end of a diving board, 7 metres above the water. I concentrate to close these memories and going deeper into her mind. It felt like I was wading through syrup, forcing my way through slowly. I realised my mouth was still moving but I couldn't hear myself. I searched for some indication of a connection to the demon world but I had no idea what to look for exactly. I felt myself turning this way and that, Ana's thoughts flew past at times and the odd memory flashed up. I felt like I could probably control Ana's movements from this deep into her mind but I resisted the temptation do so.

As I searched for longer and longer, going deeper and deeper, I found it harder to penetrate her mind. I stopped; exhausted on my quest, the space which seemed so vast was now small. The same memories were repeating themselves; I was running out of places to search. I stayed constant in her mind, staring hopelessly into nothing. I couldn't do this. How long have I been in here? God I'm exhausted, how do I get out?...

But something flickered out of the corner of my eye. I concentrated on it. It was a blurry haze that remained constant and still, I had the feeling it had been following me, just behind so I never saw it. I pulled it closer to me and saw a fuzzy picture of an underwater planet. I gazed at it awestruck. The edges glowed red slightly, the entire thing was a shade of fuzzy redness. It was rather odd. I realised I'd stop talking. I could hear Dervish in the Distance.

"Grubbs, I'm going to bring you out soon, can you hear me?" he sound anxious and he kept repeating himself,

"Sorry I phased out a bit, I got it here in front of me, what now?"

"Repeat after me." Dervish instructed and I heard the relief in his tone. I repeated what he said the same way I had before. I saw the image darken steadily until it was just a black haze. It looked dead but I knew this must be the protection, the block.

"Now lay some shields down of your own and get out, Ana is losing consciousness but don't worry, she'll be fine." Dervish's hastiness in his voice unnerved me.

I focus on putting shields and barriers there as quick as I can. I imagine placing a chain around it and locking it with fifty padlocks. Purple lines snare around the black haze, interlinking with each other. Satisfied that the job is done, I begin to pull out. It's a slow process but I get to the surface and leave her mind. I collapse backwards and she lulls on top of me. I feel my eyes go heavy and close. Dervish is supporting me and I think he's speaking. The pressure of Ana on me disapeared...as I welcomed the deep, unavoidable sleep.

* * *

I wake in my bedroom. Dervish is sat at the end of my bed, with a big chocolate bar and an energy drink. I sit up and stretch. "How long was I out? I yawn at him.

"About three hours, here drink this and eat this." He handed me the drink and chocolate. Oh and this too. He threw a bottle of water at me. I was feeling rather parched and groggy.

"How is she?"

"Fine. She passed out but she woke up within twenty minutes. She's out shopping with Meera for a party outfit."

"Ha, I'd forgotten about that, she come round then, she's okay about last night?"

"It'll trouble her for a while obviously but she feels safe. She says she can feel that her mind is closed and more private. She can feel the block on the connection." Dervish smiled at me.

"What you grinning about?" I ask; his stare unnerves me.

"You surprised me again Grubbs. It would have taken me several attempts and I've done that kind of thing before! But you... you're first time at entering someone else's mind and you remain in their longer than I ever thought possible and also complete what you set out to do! It's amazing. It shows that she trusts you an awful lot though; usually people struggle after ten minutes or so but she remained calm, even when she was passing out." His gaze if half suspicious now, does he know that I hid my powers from him?

"Want some?" I offer him a chunk of my chocolate bar, changing the conversation. He shakes his head and says nothing further. Perhaps he feels that I'm done enough today without his interrogation. I hardly think he'll forget about it though. I'm going to have to face this demon sooner or later, figuratively speaking.

Hope you liked it :)

Please review.

xox


	15. Love and War

"GRUBBS! BILL-E'S HERE! AND IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW LONG YOU SPEND LOOKING IN THAT MIRROR, YOUR FACE AINT GOING TO CHANGE!" I laugh as I hurry downstairs, eager to check out Bill-E's party attire.

"It takes time to create a masterpiece Dervish." He looks bemused.

"I bet it took time to get your arse in them jeans, ha-ha!" He laughed as he walked away. Bill-E chuckled too. He was wearing jeans too; with a rather striking purple belt might I add. He caught me gazing, "Like it? It's got a bottle opener on the buckle." He sounded genuinely smug with himself.

"Yeah it's cool," I reply smiling, knowing as much about fashion as Dervish does on hair products. Bill-E walked on to the living room, his aftershave overpowering my every sense. I followed having perfected my ginger mop to look like it was casually ruffled; it only took half an hour and half a tub of wax. Ha!

I sit next to Bill-E who had taken a slightly more 'I rule this sofa' position. Honestly the guy puts on nice jeans and a fancy belt and all off a sudden is bursting with swagger! Although to be honest it's nice to see him have a bit more confidence; I worried he would be too shy to come tonight.

"Oh! Don't you two look sexy!" Meera exclaimed, smiling as she entered the room. I saw her nose scrunch a little as Bill-E's potent smell hit her; I hoped it would wear off a bit. She came and gave us both a big kiss, up to her usual tricks again. I tried unsuccessfully to hide the burn in my cheeks after her lips had touched them. "Ana won't be long; she's just finishing her make-up." Meera smiled as she walked out the door.

"Ah, okay. No rush," Bill-E called after her... The words you should never use when waiting for a woman to get ready; Ah, so much to learn. I remember dad shouting up the stairs for the umpteenth time for Gret to hurry up, already ten minutes behind schedule. I smiled fondly at the memory of Gret's exasperated voice, "I said just a minute!".

Bill-E flicked through the channels, pausing on Dr Who and some other sci-fi series. I noticed he skipped over the wrestling channel completely, much to my disappointment. I thought about asking him to go back but ever since Loch and I discovered we shared that particular interest, Bill-E has been very sceptical of the sport. This is frequently demonstrated by his rants, "I mean its sweaty guys on sweaty guys, who would want to be a part in that? It's not even real, it's scripted! I mean it is hardly a sport!" Of course this is always said in the absence of Loch.

We watch a couple of programs, Bill-E frequently glancing at his watch. The party was meant to start at six but I suspect no one interesting will arrive until about nine. Except Reni who has probably been there for hours; helping Sharron with the preparations, probably sipping away at some fruity drink. I wonder what she's wearing, perhaps a nice dress or skirt and top. My stomach squirms as I think about how to play it, I should probably talk to Loch first but that is not a conversation I am excited to have. Hey Loch mind if I steel a kiss off your sister? I mean the guy's hardly going to jump for joy and high five with me is he? God, life can be complicated.

"Do you think she will be ready yet?" Bill-E asks. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Erm... Ana?" I looked at the clock, it was half eight.

"Yeah, Meera said she was JUST finishing her make-up like an hour ago! How much make-up is she wearing?" he laughs and so do I. I am getting kind of restless just sat with my thoughts on Reni. I'm nervous enough as it is, without sitting and thinking about it for hours. I hear feet on the stairs and I see Bill-E's ears prick up at the sound too. He tilts his head to the side, a little like a dog does when you call its name. He can be strange sometimes.

Ana enters the room. She is wearing a green dress; it's fitted over her top half, hugging her little figure. The bottom of the dress floated above her knees, it's a little short but acceptable for the occasion I guess. She has on some rather high, black heels which add about three inches to her height. Her hair is straight and all the way down her back; her green eyes are framed with black lashes and they look much longer than usual. She looked at me uncertainly and gave a shrug and half a smile, "Do I look okay?" she asked. Bill-E was smiling at her, "Yeah, you look good." I nodded along and gave a reassuring smile. Truth is she looked amazing, beautiful even but it seemed a bit weird to say that. Dervish walked in with Meera and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked awkwardly at Ana and what she was wearing. "Erm, don't get me wrong, you look nice but ermm…" I saw him struggling for the right words, "You might get a bit cold, without a jacket or anything… on your legs." I laughed as he looked away with his cheeks burning. Meera slapped him playfully, "oooo, Mr Protective now are we?" she giggled and winked at Ana, who smiled sheepishly.

"I just thought she might get cold that's all." Dervish retorted defensively.

"Oh of course dear, "she turned to Ana and held out a lacy black cardigan, "You can borrow this hun."

"Thanks," Ana took the cardigan and put it on. It was hardly going to keep her warm; it was more decorative than anything else. It was thin and lacy; you could still see her skin through it. However Dervish seemed a little more satisfied… I guess.

"Well I guess we'll be off then," I stood up awkwardly and smiled at Ana, who seemed to appreciate the excused to leave the room.

"Wait! I want a picture!" Meera smiled whipping out a little black camera.

"Oh mum, no, don't" Ana moaned as me and Bill-E tried to clamber out the door as fast as we could.

"Oh I never see you out of them converse, let me just take one of you and the boys, please"

"Fine!" she gave in to her mum, turning and smiling defeated. Me and Bill-E came and stood next to her in the hall and smiled. There was a flash. Meera deleted it and took another. And another. And another. Awkward as hell.

The taxi ride there was fast and uneventful, not that I expected a drama. The usual talk of a taxi man being busy on a Friday night and how long his shift was had been and gone. We turned the last corner; you could tell which house it was as soon as we pulled up the cull-de-sack. There were lights on in every room, dark silhouettes all holding drinks were scattered around; the base-line was thumping at the crumbling bricks of the building, which was evidently Shannon's.

I paid the taxi and turned to see only Ana stood there, holding her little black bag. She was waiting loyally for me… unlike Bill-E who was already making his way towards the house and, I expect, to Sarah's longing arms.

"Nervous?" I asked Ana. She nodded and smiled shyly.

"Don't be. You're with me after all… what could go wrong?"

"Well after dealing with Lord Loss, a little party should be fine, right?" She smiled at me. This was the first time she had mentioned his name. She has used humour to adapt just like the rest of us. Welcome to the gang, I guess.

"Exactly kid" I smiled back and gave her a reassuring squeeze with one arm. She wrapped her arm around mine, like I see Meera do to Dervish, and we walked towards the house.

"GRUBBS!" I hear lochs booming voice from down the hall as we enter. He is stood with the usual people who I hang with at school, all of whom had noticed the person who I was leading towards them. I wave and make my way towards them. "Hey," I smile at everyone, not that anybody was looking at me. I thought I better introduce them seen as that was what everybody was waiting for, "This is Ana, my cousin." She smiles a classic flame smile at them, "Hi".

"Hey," Charlie stepped forward with his hand outstretched a little too eagerly, "I'm Charlie, and we met earlier."

"Yeah, I remember" She says taking his hand. Charlie puts her hand to his lips, bowing slightly as he kisses it. I roll my eyes at him as Ana laughs; she takes it well.

"And this is Loch," I continue, pushing Charlie aside, who is stood there grinning like a fool.

"Hey," Loch replies and gives a 'yeah I'm big' nod of the head as she stares up at him.

"And this is Frank, Leon and Robbie" I add as awkward hello's are said. I see Robbie's gaze drop slightly lower than Ana's face as she turns to answer a question from Loch. I feel slight annoyance spur in my gut but I'll let it pass… this time. Robbie doesn't usually hang with us at school, we don't trust him. I spot Shannon and Reni going into the kitchen, they are talking behind their hands to each other as usual. I'll have to pick a moment when they aren't joined at the hip. Reni looked good though, she had on a blue dress that wrapped around her, and it had a nice pattern on it and went well with her auburn hair that was tied up in a fancy way with the odd curl hanging down. I turn my attention back to the group and Mary who had just walked up.

"Hey Grubbs, and…." She smiles at Ana expectantly.

"Ana," She replies holding out her hand. Mary takes it and looks curiously at me, then her attention turns back to Ana, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I brought some Malibu but I have nothing to mix it with,"

"Oh," I see Mary's eyes light up as Ana pulls the bottle from her bag. "Come with me," she smiles fondly and then winks at me as I begin to follow. "Grubbs, its fine I'll look after her," She takes Ana's hand and walks away. Ana smiles so I know everything is okay and I relax, glad that Mary is taking her under her wing. That's typical of Mary, eager to find out 'goss' about the newbie but she's always friendly so I guess it's cool. Loch hands me a beer and I catch Robbie watching Ana walk away… and he isn't looking in a direction I approve. I glare at him till he notices and then he mumbles an excuse and takes his leave. That's what I thought!

"She living with you then," Loch asks, just making conversation.

"Yeah, Dervish is her Dad, he has only recently found out."

"Shit; must have been one hell of a shock."

"It was but everything is cool now, he's getting used to the idea." We decided to tell people the basics of the truth; we can't get caught up in lies that way. And I suppose it gives Ana an interesting topic of conversation.

"What's her mum like? I bet she's hot, 'cos no offence but she hasn't got those fine looks from your Uncle now has she," Frank jokes.

"You and your older women, Frank" I reply to the laughter of everybody around. Frank used to have a hot babysitter who apparently kissed him. This was a complete testosterone filled lie of course but the joke was on him when people saw his babysitter was actually a fifty year old neighbour, who barely had half a set of teeth! We make our way towards the dining room which seems to be where the heart of the action is and lay down some of the finest dance moves this house has seen. And by that I mean a casual sway and occasional bob of the head.

The night continues like a general party would, Charlie threw up all over the downstairs bathroom; Leon disappeared with a girl with black hair and the general Goth 'get-up'… don't ask it's just his thing. And Frank, Loch and I are stood around drinking beer, after beer, after beer. You just can't beat it!

I saw Bill-E once tonight, with his tongue down Sarah's throat. I made a mental note to high five later. Ana has spent the night with Mary and a couple of other girls, she walks past laughing and occasionally dancing. I wonder if she notices that guys watch her, I glare at those I don't like much. A few have come up to her with a drink in hand but Mary makes short work of them and they leave with their tails between their legs. I can't believe I was once one of them, gawping into her pretty eyes… I like to think I played it better than most of the guys are doing here though. I keep seeing Robbie dancing a little too close, Ana moves away from him but Robbie pretends like he hadn't realised his back was rubbing against hers. Slick git. He's quite large, the usual buffoon who will kick around a muddy ball, sun or rain. He may also be on the school rugby team too; not that he would be a match for me of course… I'm huge, ha! I doubt he will cross the line though, not with me stood here and Loch by my side; the guy would be an idiot if he did. Yet Robbie isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box if you get my drift; the guy would probably struggle with the nursery coloured bricks.

Loch nudged me and nodded in the direction of Shannon who was stood glaring at us from across the room. "I thought she was glaring at me mate but it might be you that she's giving evils at."

"I doubt it," I laugh at his worried face, as Loch realises that he may not meet his goal tonight.

"No seriously, she is looking at you." I checked again and sure enough it was me her eyes were burning into.

"But… What I do?" I stammered under that glare. Shitttttttt

"I dunno mate, go find out. I'm still thanking the lucky stars that she isn't mad at me. I mean I love that woman when she gets mad but I'd much rather it not be at me." He chuckles and slaps me on the back as I make my way towards her.

"What's up?" I asked her. I know dumb question but where else do you start.

"You tell me!" she spat back. Why do girls do that! If I ask a question it's because I don't know! I consider saying this but then decided against the idea; I don't want to anger it any more.

"Well I dunno, something I have done to offend you?"

"Do you know that it's rude to just invite someone else to a party and not tell the host?"

"Well I… ermm" I stammer, technically it was Charlie who invited her but I can't just drop him in it.

"Well she was living with me; Bill-E and I was both coming, I guess I didn't see the harm in just one more person. I didn't want her to be left out and at home on her own…"

"Wait, what? She lives with you?" Shannon crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Well yeah, her and her mum moved in the day she met my Uncle." I reply confused as to why that's important. "Listen, Shannon I'm sorry I didn't ask if she could come, I should have done, it was rude of me."

"Her mum lives with you too? I'm confused"

"That makes two of us, what's the real issue here, do you dislike Ana?"

"Naturally." Shannon snapped.

"What?" I feel my own voice rising, what's this girl's problem?

"Well how would you feel if you had a party and I brought some other guy with me after flirting with Loch all week?"

"You do know she's my cousin right?" The look on her face clearly showed that she did not. I start to laugh, this is all just some big misunderstanding. Thank the Lord.

"Oh, your cousin."

"Yep."

"Well in future let me know if you're bringing other people." Shannon smiled and walked away. I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and made my way back to Loch. He laughed when I told him, "And she never apologised?"

"No but to be honest I was just happy that she'd stopped spitting fire at me"

"That woman will do great things," Loch said and gave Shannon an 'I'm checking you out' nod from across the room. I rolled my eyes and sniggered.

"Laugh all you want mate, it worked!" And true to his word Shannon and Reni were walking towards us. Reni with a flirty smile on for the Grubbster, might I add.

"Loch, you want to come and help me move this table in my room? I want it on the landing so people can put their cups on it"

"Of course babe" Loch winked drunkenly at me, flexing his muscles which had been called upon in this table shifting dilemma. Shannon exited but Loch hung back. His gaze fell upon Reni who remained standing next to me, glaring at him. He chinked his bottle against mine and shrugged. Could that possibly be the okay for me to make a move on Reni? I hadn't brought up the topic yet, if I'm honest I didn't think I had the balls to ever bring up that topic.

"My brother is such an idiot, we can't be related" Reni laughed and swayed a little.

"Ha!" I laugh awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. "Shannon talked to me earlier, about Ana. She though Ana was my girlfriend. Owt to do with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Grubbs" She smiled cheekily and changed the topic, "Want to dance?"

"Ermm,"

"What's up Grady, you shy on the dance floor?"

"Actually I don't want to show you up 'cos I'm amazing!" I lied. Completely lied. Imagine my awkward build trying to wiggle… just no.

"How modest of you" She laughed and took a step towards me. I could smell her perfume from here. It was sweet and subtle, I moved closer ever so slightly. The corners of her glossy lips curled upwards into a smile. An invitation? I leaned in a little closer, wondering if I should go the whole way or let her come the rest? I knew one thing for certain; I had passed the point of no return. She seemed to be waiting for me so… What the heck I kissed her. Our lips locked for a couple of seconds, and my nerves vanished. I felt her tongue on my lip so I did what the lady wanted and our first kiss went French. My hands found a place on her hips while hers wrapped themselves round my neck. I felt a tug on my shirt but ignored it, can people not see: man at work here! It persisted.

"GRUBBS! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" The voice was high pitched and a little squeaky, not one I recognised. Reni and I stopped kissing and turned to see who the intruder was. Sarah was stood pulling my shirt earnestly, a look of urgency on her face.

"What's wrong?" Even as I said the words I heard people jeering outside

"It's Bill-E, he's…."

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! She needn't finish the sentence; I dash outside towards the chanting. A circle had formed and I know who will be at its centre. Reni is close behind me, looking for Shannon. She spots her coming out the front door with a rather unsteady Loch. Both look a little flustered. I begin to push people out the way, I Can't see Bill-E but there is Robbie and two others stood at his side looking down. My stomach tightens as I push to the front and see Bill-E scrunched over on the floor.

"Get up Spleen! Not so loud now are you?" Robbie jeers and his friends laugh. I step besides Bill-E and help him up. He is winded badly and his lip is bleeding. Bill-E shrugs me off, stands and looks at Robbie. He spits blood towards him and several girls squeal in disgust, leaping a mile away. Robbie puffs up his chest and balls his fist, as do his mates.

"Your cousin is a nice kisser, Grady!" I look for Ana but can't see her anywhere.

"Yeah like she kissed you back! Hardly!" Bill-E spat some more blood in Robbie's direction. "You disgust me, you just forced her!"

"That true?" I say the two words laced with an unsaid threat, taking a step forward, still looking for Ana. Loch stumbled into the circle also and stood at the other side of Bill-E, "You been causing shit at my girls party Rob? Well?" He stood up straighter and took a step forward.

"She wanted it really, that little slut was beggin' for it!" A mate of Robbie's taunted. He doesn't go

to our school, at least not any more.

"Where is she?" I demanded and looked around.

"With Mary inside, you come inside too Grubbs," Reni pulled my sleeve.

"Babe, that's enough now, please come inside." Shannon also asked Loch, who turned to her and

nodded. She turned to Rob and co. "You three leave."

"Alright, fetch me the bitch and we'll take our leave," Robbie's mate retorted, smirking at Shannon.

He had a shaved head and a ridiculously large, fake earing, the appearance of him was enough to

piss me off.

Loch turned on his heels and his whole body tensed. I stepped in front of him, "It was three simple words. 'You three leave.' I'd have thought between the three of you, you would have enough brain cells to work that one out!" I smirked back. That got a few laughs from the crowd. I knew how to play this game too. Ana emerged from the crowd; Robbie whistled, "Come back for more, sexy? Tell your cousin here how much you want me?" Ana shook her head in disgust, "No one would ever willingly kiss a brute like you!" she snarled.

"Tut. What you sayin' slut?" Robbie's mate started towards her, and I was on him in a second.

My balled fist sunk into his fat cheeks with a whole one hundred and eighty pounds behind it, basic physics explained the result. The guy spun and went down hard on all fours. He groaned and held his face. Robbie and the other guy started towards me. Loch rugby tackled the third guy; the force that Loch's body hit him would have knocked the air out of him in a heartbeat. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. Loch stood up disappointed that his enemy remained on the floor. I squared up to Robbie ready for him, adrenaline surging through my veins. Yet someone else's fist struck before mine. It was Bill-E! He had gone and landed a neat jab right on the end of Robbie's already broken nose. It didn't have much behind it but enough power for people to hear the crack of Robbie's bridge. Blood splattered the road and Robbie let out what can only be described as a yelp! I laughed and put an arm around Bill-E, "nice hit mate" he grinned at me proudly, blood still dripping down his chin from his bust lip.

Loch was dragged inside by a disgruntled Shannon, as me and Bill-E made our way over to Ana. The crowd had dispersed, the fight was clearly over.

"You okay?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, I should have been watching; I knew he was a git." I apologse.

"Not your fault, anyway Bill-E was there," She hugged him and he smiled sheepishly.

"You started the fight?" I asked him surprised.

"Well I couldn't exactly just let him do that now could I?" Bill-E seemed upset by my surprise. I smiled at him and slapped him on the back to reassure him, that I meant no offense.

"What happened then?" I turned back to Ana. "Well Robbie wouldn't leave me alone and took no notice of me saying no. So Bill-E dragged him off me and hit him in the stomach. It was brilliant but I was so angry, I could have lost control, maybe I'm not ready for this…" She trailed off, "anyways, Robbie's mates came out of nowhere and it was three on one. They dragged him outside and it was three on one, it was awful. But then you came and well…" she spoke fast and excitedly; she was quite drunk. We made our way inside and Ana walked off with Mary and Bill-E went off to find Sarah so I was left on my own once again. The party had reached its climax and people were beginning to leave. I went upstairs in search of Shannon to apologise for the fight… she might be with Reni… who might want to resume earlier activities. My stomach turns in response to this attractive thought.

As it turns out she did. I found Reni in Shannon's bedroom picking up bottles. I took them from her and put them down on the nearest table. She smiled as I leant in for another kiss. This time it was Loch's booming voice on the stairs that interrupted us.

"Perhaps we could hang together sometime when there aren't so many distractions." I added as I would rather not have Loch walk in on us.

"Give me your number," she got out her fancy phone and I retrieved my brick of a mobile.

I found Bill-E after that, it was time to make our leave. Shannon had begun chucking people out. She said we were welcome to stay but I didn't much fancy the sofa. Ana collected her things and we called a taxi home, Bill-E was unusually quiet for someone who had just won their first fight; I thought I would never here the end of it. My question was answered by his drunken mutterings during the ride home.

"Sarah won't talk to me… dislikes violence…What could I do? She won't text me… thinks I like Ana. I can't tell her she's my sister… I shut him up promptly at that. Ana has not yet been informed of Bill-E's 'Dervish is my father theory' and that's how it is best. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to Bill=E anyway. In fact I think she is asleep.

As the most sober of the three I got everybody a glass of water and into their own beds; before I finally crashed out on my own bed. I think of Reni and our kisses that we shared in Shannon's living room and bedroom, as I drop off to sleep.


End file.
